Frozen
by Koori no Ame
Summary: Hay dos clases de errores. Aquellos que se cometen y tienen un beneficio no esperado. Y están aquellos que se comenten y que lastiman a los demás. Uchiha, te doy cinco segundos para adivinar el tipo de error que cometiste. Sasu x Saku.
1. Preludio

Disclaimer: Naruto **no** me pertenece. Si fuera mío, no tendría tiempo para escribir éste fic, pues estaría ocupada haciendo el nuevo capítulo del manga.

Línea de Tiempo: Digamos que a la altura en que se desarrolla este fic, la mayoría de los personajes tienen entre 23 y 24 (En mayoría me refiero a Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, etc. Ustedes comprenderán). Orochimaru ha muerto a manos de Sasuke y 3 años después, ha logrado asesinar también a su hermano. Naruto finalmente ha alcanzado su sueño y se convirtió en el nuevo Rokudaime; también ha desposado a Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura es madre soltera y una eisei-nin exitosa. Sin embargo, tras un accidente de naturaleza desconocida durante una misión, Sakura, desaparece sin dejar rastro. Lo demás tendrán que averiguarlo al leer la historia.

Agradecimientos: A mi Beta Reader, midory. Quien muy amablemente leyó mi historia y me dio algunos consejos útiles. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Notas: Bien tal vez para algunos resulte frustrante el hecho de que marque cuando comienza y cuando termina un flashback. Sin embargo para mi es necesario hacer ese incapié, para facilitarle la lectura al público en general. Alguna otra duda o señalamiento, bienvenido sea, siempre y cuando se haga con respeto; repruebo la agresividad. (Al menos verbal jojo :D)

Acotaciones:

"…Diálogo…"

_'…Pensamientos…'_

* * *

**F R O Z E N**

**by _Koori no Ame_**

- 0 -

Capítulo 1 – Preludio

- 0 -

_Observé las nubes alejarse,  
aún el sol no puede calentar mi rostro._

_Sé que todo estaba destinado a salir mal._

_Estabas en busca del gran escape  
para ahuyentar tus demonios._

Hoy está lloviendo. Ahí, dónde debería haber un firmamento azul, sólo hay una gran sábana gris de nubes opacas. El ambiente está inundado de un fuerte olor a tierra mojada, en lugar de aquel suave aroma de las flores de los campos. El sonido de la risa de los niños, el hablar de la gente, y otros bullicios de la aldea, han sido ahuyentados y reemplazados por el continuo tintineo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el suelo y las hojas de los árboles. Las calles están vacías, las ventanas y puertas de las casas y establecimientos están cerradas para impedir el paso del agua, la cual es azotada sobre las superficies de madera por ráfagas de viento. Sobre las grandes murallas que protegen la aldea de fuerzas enemigas, están los centinelas; los cuales, a pesar de estar sometidos a la tempestad, no abandonan sus puestos con tal de cumplir con la misión que les ha sido encomendada. Vigilar y proteger Konohagakure.

Hoy está lloviendo. En un lugar alejado de los edificios de la aldea, en medio de un campo cubierto de charcos de todos tamaños, se encuentran un par de siluetas paradas frente a la Piedra de los Héroes. Una es un hombre alto, de cabello rubio rebelde que no puede ser opacado por la falta de sol; ojos azules como zafiros, nublados por un remolino de pensamientos; unas marcas que semejan bigotes en cada mejilla, que están ahí como latente recuerdo de lo que lleva en sus entrañas. La otra silueta es la de un niño, apenas con la suficiente altura para sujetar de la mano a la otra persona; su cabello es negro como el ébano, su piel es pálida y sus ojos verdes como jade repletos de inocencia y confusión. Cualquiera que los viera juntos diría que no hay ningún tipo de relación entre ellos, sin embargo hay un fuerte lazo que los une.

El niño con un pequeño apretón de mano, llama la atención de su acompañante. Zafiro y jade se observan mutuamente.

"Naruto-nii-san, no entiendo que hacemos aquí"

La mirada de Naruto ablandó ante la pregunta del pequeño. "Estamos aquí para recordar a tu madre, Sukai-chan. Y también para orar y pedir porque ella regrese pronto"

En la piedra estaba grabado el nombre de Haruno, Sakura. Todo había comenzado con una misión. Ante la desintegración de la aldea del Sonido, después de la muerte de Orochimaru, se crearon muchos grupos de resistencia pues varios shinobis no querían integrarse a otra aldea. Y tenían razón en no querer hacerlo, muchos de ellos habían sido simples experimentos de Orochimaru y Kabuto, algunos tenían deformidades, otros simplemente se dejaron influenciar por el odio a otras aldeas, especialmente Konoha.

Un grupo de oposición, estaba compuesto principalmente por aquellos con odio a Konoha, por lo tanto buscaban destruir la aldea a como diera lugar. Naruto debía encargarse de esto, y hubiera ido él personalmente, si no fuera porque tenía que atender asuntos de estado. Por lo tanto no le quedó de otra que formar dos equipos ANBU, que estaban formados por Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sai, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba.

El octavo elemento debía ser un eisei-nin. Debido a las altas probabilidades de que hubiese heridos en batalla, un médico en el campo ayudaría a aumentar el rendimiento y las posibilidades de éxito de la misión. Al principio, Naruto pensó en mandar a un médico del hospital, sin embargo Sakura había estado insistiendo a Naruto por una misión.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sakura entró a la oficina de Naruto, después de haber recibido la noticia de __que habría una misión. "Naruto, dame autorización para formar parte de esta misión"_

_Naruto levantó su rostro de entre los papeles que tenía que leer y firmar, para mirar con sorpresa a su querida amiga, luego volvió a enfocar la mirada en el pergamino que tenía frente a él. __"Pero Sakura-chan, en el hospital estás bien, aparte tienes que cuidar de--"_

_Sakura azotó sus manos sobre la mesa para llamar su atención. "¡Naruto, no tienes idea de lo estresada y frustrada que estoy después de estar seis meses sin asistir a misiones! Y eso que no le estoy sumando el trabajo que he tenido en el hospital, estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes por tanto tiempo, en el mismo ambiente a diario, cansa"_

"_Pero—"_

_Sakura se calmó un poco y con una mirada más serena, se dirigió al Hokage __"Naruto-kun, yo se que estás preocupado por mi bienestar, pero realmente necesito ésta misión. Aparte no es nada complicado. Con los equipos que has formado es seguro que tendremos éxito"_

_Un poco pensativo, Naruto preguntó __"¿Y Sukai-chan?"_

_Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Sakura __"Confío en que Hinata y tú podrán cuidarlo mientras no estoy"_

_Un suspiro de resignación escapó de los labios de Naruto __"No hay lugar para una discusión, ¿verdad?"_

_La sonrisa de la kunoichi creció al saber que había ganado esta pequeña discusión "No"_

_Otro suspiro. __"Está bien"_

_Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y haciendo una leve reverencia __"¡Gracias Naruto, eres un gran Hokage!"_

"_Si, si, pero recuerda regresar a salvo, si no haré que Tsunade-baa-chan te castigue con doble carga de trabajo, además tendrás que invitarme toda una semana a Ichikaru!"_

"_¡No te preocupes, regresaré!"_

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Eso fue lo último que Naruto escuchó de Sakura. _"¡No te preocupes, regresaré!"_ Esa simple frase giraba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Cuando los equipos regresaron de la misión, algunos de ellos estaban heridos, pero no gravemente. Al parecer todo gracias a la asistencia de Sakura. Pero cuando Naruto buscó entre ellos algún vistazo de cabello rosa, no lo encontró.

**Flashback**

* * *

"_Neji, ¿dónde está Sakura? Se supone que estaba en tu equipo."_

_El H_y_uuga cerró sus ojos y después de un momento le contestó. "Hokage-sama. Sakura-san desapareció"_

_Los ojos de Naruto crecieron ante la sorpresa, luego el enojo tomó lugar en su mirada. Esto no debería estar pasando. Tomando al Hyuuga por el cuello de su vestimenta lo volvió a cuestionar "¿Desapareció? ¿qué clase de explicación es esa Neji?" _

_El poseedor del Byakugan, a pesar de encontrarse herido, no mostró rastro de dolor ante el trato que le daba el Hokage. Después de todo, él podía entender por lo que estaba pasando."Naruto. Sakura desapareció. No tenemos idea de que pudo haber pasado. Ella curaba las heridas de Sai, el cual había perdido el conocimiento. Nosotros estábamos ocupados luchando contra la unidad enemiga. Una vez que habíamos terminado, encontramos a Sai en el suelo aún inconsciente pero sin heridas graves y Sakura no estaba a la vista. Era nuestra responsabilidad como profesionales y como amigos, buscarla. Estuvimos así dos días, sin embargo, no podíamos seguir. Por mucho que queríamos encontrarla no era recomendable continuar con la búsqueda con los miembros de los equipos en estas condiciones. Así que Shikamaru y yo tomamos la decisión de regresar y avisarte, para que enviaras a otros escuadrones a localizarla."_

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

El Hokage mandó varios escuadrones a localizarla, sin embargo, todos regresaban sin éxito. Era como si la tierra simplemente se la hubiera tragado sin dejar rastro alguno. Durante meses al menos un escuadrón era enviado a tal misión, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, los directivos del consejo prohibieron que Naruto siguiera mandando misiones de rescate. Su argumento había sido que era demasiado movimiento de un buen personal sólo para localizar a una sola persona y sin siquiera saber si seguía con vida. Ni siquiera cuando el traidor Uchiha dejó la aldea, habían utilizado tantos recursos. Finalmente Sakura fue declarada Perdida en Acción, después de un año de la desaparición.

Sin embargo, muchos que conocían a Naruto, sabían que el Hokage no se resignaría a perder a su mejor amiga así de fácil. Antes perdió al Uchiha, ahora a Haruno. Era un golpe duro para él, así que se negaba a dar por perdida a Sakura hasta no tener evidencia que constatara que ella había muerto. A veces, Naruto sentía culpa por haberle permitido partir. Si le hubiera negado ir, entonces ella estaría en estos momentos con su hijo. Su nombre no tendría porque estar grabado en la Piedra de los Héroes.

Naruto miró hacia abajo, dónde se encontraba Sukai. Tenía que encontrar a su madre, así fuera lo último que hiciera. El niño fijó su mirada en la piedra frente a él. "La extraño nii-san…la extraño mucho" Sukai levantó su pequeño brazo para limpiar las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos tristes.

"Vamos Sukai-chan, Hinata-chan debe estar esperándonos para comer"

El niño simplemente asintió y caminó detrás de Naruto, con la cabeza cabizbaja. Mirando de reojo a Sukai, Naruto sonrió compasivamente. El niño extrañaba a su madre, y era comprensible, apenas teniendo fotos de recuerdo y casi nada de memorias de ella, podría ser frustrante incluso para un niño mayor que él. Naruto sabía mejor que nadie lo que era no tener padres y no quisiera eso para el pequeño Sukai. Éste niño merecía mucho más de lo que la vida le ha dado hasta ahora y Naruto se encargaría de que recibiera lo necesario.

* * *

Una vez en casa, Naruto y Sukai se quitaron los zapatos húmedos y entraron. El lugar no era extremadamente lujoso pero tenía suficientes comodidades para satisfacer a una pequeña familia. Naruto tenía que sonreír a esto. Una familia es lo que siempre había añorado, y poco a poco lo ha ido logrando. Incluso aquellos viejos amigos que obtuvo durante sus misiones ocupaban un espacio en su corazón.

"Naruto-kun, Sukai-chan, espero no se hayan mojado"

Naruto desvió su mirada hacia el origen de la voz y vio apoyada en una puerta a su bella esposa Hinata, la cual acariciaba su pequeño pero protuberante vientre.

"No, llevé una sombrilla para evitar mojarnos jeje" Lentamente Naruto se acercó a Hinata, la abrazó y depositó un suave beso en los labios de su esposa.

Hinata, como era de esperarse, se sonrojó. "Naruto-kun, no enfrente de Sukai-chan"

La sonrisa de Naruto creció ante el pudor de Hinata. "Está bien, Hina-chan, pero luego me cobraré el beso"

De ser posible, su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente ante la insinuación de su esposo. Separándose un poco de Hinata, Naruto posó una mano sobre el vientre abultado y frotó levemente en círculos. Otra manita se posó en su vientre y ambos adultos voltearon a ver al pequeño Sukai, quién miraba con curiosidad la barriga.

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió el pequeño momento sentimental. Naruto abrió la puerta y después de unos minutos, la cerró.

"¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?"

"ANBU. Quieren que vaya a la oficina, al parecer encontraron a una persona en una de sus misiones de reconocimiento. Prefieren que vaya personalmente a atenderlos"

"Está bien, cuídate. Y por favor, no trabajes hasta tarde"

"Ser Hokage implica muchas responsabilidades, pero incluso yo puedo encontrar el tiempo para estar con mi familia."

"¡Regresa pronto Naruto-nii-san!"

* * *

Naruto entró a una de las habitaciones del edificio del hokage, bien conocida por mantener ahí prisioneros de guerra, entre otras utilidades confidenciales. Dos guardias cuidaban la puerta, ambos hicieron reverencia. "Hokage-sama"

Naruto un poco impaciente por haberlo hecho salir de su casa, le respondió. "Bien, aquí me tienen, espero que sea bueno, dejé a mi esposa y a mi sobrino en casa"

Los ANBU condujeron a Naruto a un cuarto cerrado, el cual no recibía luz a excepción de una pequeña ventana con barrotes. La luz iluminaba a la persona que se encontraba sentada en una silla atada de pies y manos. Un ninja se acercó y levantó el rostro de esa persona y Naruto sólo pudo murmurar una palabra…o más bien, un nombre.

"S-Sasuke"

Naruto estuvo contemplándolo por un momento, tal vez sus ojos lo engañaban.

"Enciendan la luz" ordenó Naruto.

Inmediatamente las luces iluminaron toda la habitación. Ahora la visión del hokage era clara, el hombre que estaba frente a él, era indiscutiblemente Uchiha Sasuke.

"¿Dónde lo encontraron?"

El capitán del equipo ANBU dio un paso al frente. "Hokage-sama. Durante nuestra rutina de vigilancia entre los bordes de Suna y Konoha. Primero nos encontramos con el cadáver de Uchiha Itachi, al parecer llevaba un par de días ahí. El lugar estaba casi destrozado, al parecer una fuerte batalla se llevó a cabo ahí y como resultado fue el deceso del Uchiha. Quién hubiese sido, debió haber agotado una gran cantidad de chakra y energía al luchar, por lo tanto esa persona no podía estar muy lejos de la zona. Exploramos el lugar en un radio de 50 kilómetros, y en una cueva encontramos a Uchiha Sasuke en estas condiciones. Al parecer sus niveles de chakra es tan por debajo de lo normal."

Otro de los integrantes decidió hablar. "A pesar de las condiciones físicas de Uchiha, decidimos no llevarlo al hospital por su estatus de traidor. Esperamos que usted decida qué hacer con él, Hokage-sama"

Durante toda la explicación, Naruto estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿Quién iba a decir que después de todos estos años, Uchiha regresaría a la aldea y no propiamente a manos de él mismo? La promesa que le hizo a Sakura tiempo atrás se había cumplido parcialmente. Naruto contempló por un momento a Sasuke. Era obvio que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, y no hacía falta ser médico para notarlo. Grandes heridas hechas por armas de filo, moretones a causa de fuertes golpes, suponiendo el tipo de pelea tal vez tendría uno que otro hueso roto; y la característica más evidente, sus bajos niveles de chakra.

"¿Hokage-sama?"

Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos por un momento. "Llévenlo al hospital y avisen a Tsunade, ella sabrá qué hacer. Traten de que esto sea lo más confidencial posible, que sólo miembros selectos del hospital sepan que Uchiha Sasuke está en Konoha".

"¡Hai!" Los ANBU hicieron reverencia y uno de ellos desató a Sasuke. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a Naruto contemplando el lugar donde estaba sentado su ex compañero de equipo.

'_Sasuke. Si supieras todo lo que te espera…'_

* * *

En lo más alto del hospital de Konoha, se encontraba la oficina de Tsunade. A pesar de que ella dejó de ser Hokage para otorgarle el lugar a Naruto, aún conservaba ciertas costumbres, tales como una gran pila de papeles en su escritorio y alrededor de ella. Y tampoco podía faltar el fiel sake, lo único que la aliviaba de la presión del trabajo. Un toque en la puerta interrumpió levemente a la sannin de su concentración.

"Adelante"

Cuidadosamente, entró su asistente Shizune. "Tsunade-sama, hay un ANBU preguntando por usted"

"Dile que pase, Shizune"

"Hai"

Tsunade puso sus dedos sobre sus sienes, dándoles un breve masaje circular para aliviar la tensión. _'Kami-sama, dame paciencia. De seguro es otra petición de Naruto. Ese niño no puede hacer nada por sí mismo'_

El ANBU entró a la habitación, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la ex hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, he venido a petición de Hokage-sama"

Tsunade tuvo que ocupar una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para no girar sus ojos ante lo obvio "¿Qué se le ofrece a Naruto?" la legendaria sannin parecía escuchar las absurdas peticiones que estaban por venir, Naruto debería ser más independiente en ciertas ocasiones, ella ya no estaba para resolverle la vida, debería--

"Hemos traído a Uchiha Sasuke de regreso"

Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese instante. ¿Uchiha? ¿De regreso?

"… ¿En dónde está?"

"Pedimos una habitación aquí en el hospital y hemos sido lo más sigilosos posible para evitar causar conmoción entre los trabajadores del lugar. Hogake-sama ha pedido total confidencialidad respecto a la estancia de Uchiha"

"Bien, llévenlo al tercer piso y díganle a mi asistente que les autoricé el paso a la zona de acceso restringido. Ella sabrá que hacer"

"Hai" el ANBU hizo reverencia, y se retiró.

Entrelazando sus dedos y apoyándose en ellos, Tsunade se quedó pensativa por un momento._ 'Me pregunto cuál habrá sido la impresión de Naruto ante el retorno de Uchiha'_

Tsunade abrió uno de sus cajones y tomó un brazalete metálico con ciertos kanjis grabados. _'Esto me será de utilidad, sólo por precaución'_.

* * *

La habitación donde se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke estaba bien resguardada por varios ANBU, para evitar que escapara si llegase a despertar. Esto debió ser una medida de Naruto para asegurarse de que esta vez, pase lo que pase, Uchiha no volviera a irse de Konoha. Eso fue lo que notó Tsunade al hacerse camino por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación.

Una vez dentro, Tsunade finalmente pudo constatar con sus propios ojos que el traidor se encontraba sujetado a la camilla y en una situación deplorable, al menos desde el punto de vista médico. Una vez que sus ojos creyeron lo que veían, Tsunade observó alrededor y en la habitación se encontraba Naruto y Shizune únicamente. No había ningún ANBU a la vista, pero eso no quería decir que el lugar no estuviera bien vigilado. Probablemente algunos shinobis se encontraban a fuera de la ventana, sin contar a aquellos en el pasillo.

El silencio de la habitación se hacía más pesado, casi asfixiante. Naruto estaba pensativo, era raro que él no estuviera gritando o parado encima del Uchiha pidiéndole una explicación. Incluso Shizune estaba callada, sólo se limitaba a curar cuanta herida podía. La sannin se acercó a la camilla y sólo entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tsunade.

"Oi, Tsunade. Necesito a Uchiha despierto, ¿crees que esté mucho tiempo inconsciente?

'_Mmm… No Tsunade-baa-chan ni algún otro apodo. Realmente Naruto está actuando seriamente de acuerdo a la situación' _

"Todo depende de las condiciones de Uchiha. Shizune, el reporte de su salud, por favor"

Shizune tomó la libreta donde tenía anotadas todas sus observaciones. "Tiene 4 costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado y una contusión craneal de riesgo moderado. Había varias cortadas en su cuerpo hechas por una katana probablemente, las cuales he curado por completo. La herida más peligrosa estaba localizada en el abdomen de lado derecho, al parecer por perforación de la misma arma. A raíz de esto, hubo mucha pérdida de sangre, pero al parecer, él detuvo el sangrado utilizando un jutsu de congelamiento. El que esté inconsciente se debe principalmente a la pérdida de chakra y de sangre. Como había dicho antes, curé la mayoría de sus heridas y algunas de ellas, como las fracturas en sus huesos por ejemplo, necesitan cierto tiempo para reponerse. Lo que no sabría afirmarles es cuando despertará, todo depende de cuando reponga su energía."

"Muchas gracias Shizune" Tsunade se acercó a la camilla y echó un vistazo al hombro izquierdo del Uchiha. "Hmm, al parecer aún tiene el sello de Orochimaru"

Naruto frunció levemente el ceño "Pero eso no importa, ¿o sí? Después de todo, ese viejo decrépito fue asesinado por el mismo Sasuke"

Tsunade observó a Naruto para luego posar su mano sobre el sello. "Aún cuando Orochimaru esté muerto, no sabemos si el sello aún surte efecto en él o no. Así que en lo que averiguamos las intenciones de Uchiha ahora que ha alcanzado su objetivo, le pondré este brazalete"

Tsunade colocó el brazalete en su mano derecha, asegurándolo con un sello especial. Naruto observó con curiosidad el objeto.

"Y eso para qué es"

"Es un brazalete creado especialmente para controlar los niveles de chakra de quién lo usa. En pocas palabras, con este brazalete podremos mantener a un bajo nivel el chakra de Sasuke para evitar que use cualquier tipo de jutsu y así asegurarnos de que lo controlaremos en caso de ser necesario."

Naruto asintió levemente "Bien, entiendo"

Tsunade se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el Hokage. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer con Uchiha?"

Naruto miró a Sasuke por unos segundos y luego miró directamente a los ojos miel de la sannin, y su cara mostraba la mayor seriedad posible. "Lo someteré a juicio. No es algo que desee hacer, es algo que tengo que hacer por obligación con el consejo de Konoha, si por mi fuera con sólo patearle el trasero a ese bastardo un par de veces y hacerlo reaccionar me sería suficiente. Pero hay que seguir un protocolo y tiene que ser juzgado por sus crímenes contra la aldea"

"¿Y tú crees que ellos vayan a perdonarle la vida así de fácil?"

"Lo más probable es que no, pero yo tengo algunas cartas a mi favor que puedo jugar para asegurarme de que sobreviva al juicio."

"Bien, no preguntaré cuales son, prefiero esperar a ese día y verlo por mí misma. Quiero ver si no me equivoque al haberte elegido como el Rokudaime"

Una breve sonrisa adornó el rostro de Naruto. "Y aunque te arrepintieras, no devolvería mi puesto por nada del mundo, Tsunade-baa-chan"

'_Y nunca te lo pediría de vuelta' _Tsunade también tenía que sonreír y finalmente decidió a partir.

"Bien, me retiro a mis oficinas. Ser la directora de este hospital es casi tan malo como ser hokage. Salúdame a Hinata y al pequeño Sukai. Espero pronto me visiten"

Tsunade y Shizune se retiraron, dejando sólo a Naruto en el cuarto. Él estuvo por un momento así, en silencio, contemplando a Sasuke, esperando que en cualquier momento se despertara para reclamarle tantas cosas que había hecho. Sin embargo, el heredero del clan Uchiha no hacía ningún esfuerzo por abrir los ojos.

"Sasuke, no tienes idea de lo que te espera. Me aseguraré de que sobrevivas al juicio del consejo, sólo para que yo pueda golpearte y reclamarte después. Además, tienes ciertas obligaciones que cumplir, y juro sobre mi título de Hokage, que cobraré todo lo que nos has hecho a mí y sobre todo a Sakura-chan."

Naruto caminó hacia la puerta, era mejor irse, después de todo, aún quería pasar tiempo con su esposa y con Sukai-chan. Sobre todo si su amada Hinata había preparado un buen plato de ramen. Sonriendo, el hokage apagó las luces y cerró la puerta.

Y ahí en medio de la oscuridad, sólo un ligero rayo de luna entraba por las cortinas mal cerradas de la habitación, apenas alumbrando parte de la cabecera de la camilla. Y sólo ahí, en ese momento de soledad, un par de ojos negros se abrieron, contemplando el ambiente a su alrededor. Y en menos de un segundo, así como habían sido negros, los ojos se tornaron rojo sangre.

_Sharingan._

* * *

**Continuará.**

Notas: Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de Frozen. Agradecería reviews, para saber sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc etc. Es motivante :D

_I watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away._

**_Forgiven - Within Temptation_**


	2. Por el bien de la venganza

Disclaimer: Naruto **no** me pertenece. Si fuera mío, no tendría tiempo para escribir éste fic, estaría ocupada haciendo el nuevo capítulo del manga.

Agradecimientos especiales: A mi Beta Reader, midory. Quien muy amablemente lee mis capítulos y me da sugerencias. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Notas: Debo agradecer a todos aquellos que han dejado sus reviews, en serio es muy importante para mí :D! Miles y miles de gracias. Se ganaron una barra de chocolate ;D.

**Raven Granger:** Respecto al comportamiento maduro de Naruto. Mmm creo que todos nosotros llegamos a una etapa en la que adquirimos conocimiento y experiencias de la vida (Bueno, más que nada porque yo estoy entre el rango de edad que manejo en el fic, veinte y algo más xD). Entonces, hay ciertos eventos que han influido en el comportamiento de Naruto. Pasó casi lo mismo que con Sakura entre la primera parte y Shippuden. Sólo que aquí estamos agregando más años y Naruto ya es un adulto joven. Tal vez si me pasé un poco en el toque de madurez y espero disminuirlo, pero sin tener que afectar mucho a mi prototipo de Naruto veinteañero. ;D

Ahora, respecto al Sasu x Saku. Me agrada la pareja pero no creas que encontrarás escenas con exceso de romance. No quiero caer en cursilerías jaja … Quiero manejar un romance realista, manteniendo intocable el carácter de Sasuke y el de Sakura, tanto como me sea posible. Pero si igual te incomoda la pareja, pues… mmm…chispas, no sé qué decirte aquí, pero tú sabrás que hacer, si seguir leyendo o no. (Espero que sea la primera opción xD)

- Si alguien tiene una duda que quiera que sea respondida, pues, déjenme el review y les contesto :D.

**Nuevamente, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS por los REVIEW! Espero sigan dejando más xD**

Acotaciones:

"…Diálogo…"

'…_Pensamientos…'_

* * *

**F R O Z E N**

**by **_**Koori no Ame**_

- 0 -

Capítulo 2 – Por el bien de la venganza

- 0 -

_No todos comparten la idea de darte _

_La oportunidad de fallarnos de nuevo,_

_La oportunidad de morder la mano que te alimenta…_

_No puedes esconderte detrás de tus ojos resplandecientes_

_Llevas la marca y no se desvanecerá._

La satisfacción es el clímax al que una persona llega, después de haber cumplido sus deseos o necesidades; puede cumplir con los más simples caprichos hasta razones más complejas como la venganza. A veces el satisfacer nuestras necesidades se convierte en una obsesión, alejándonos de todo y de todos con tal de lograr lo que queremos. En nuestro camino hacia el objetivo, nos esmeramos tanto por lograr nuestras metas, que nos vuelve ciegos ante la realidad. Y lo peor que puede pasar es abrir los ojos un día y darnos cuenta que nos hemos quedado solos.

Pensamientos semejantes circulaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Uchiha Sasuke. Su personalidad introvertida no permitiría externar sus pensamientos, sólo bastaba con meditar sobre sus acciones pasadas. Todo esto mientras observaba la pared blanca frente a él. De hecho, todo en esta habitación era blanco: las paredes, la camilla, las sábanas, los aparatos, las sillas, entre otras cosas. Esto no había sido obvio la noche anterior, cuando abrió por primera vez sus ojos después de haber asesinado a su hermano. Había sido una ligera sorpresa no encontrarse en las entrañas de la cueva donde se había refugiado, sin embargo, así como apareció la sorpresa, se desvaneció. Después de todo era obvio que alguien lo encontrara, sobre todo por haber dejado a la intemperie el cuerpo de Itachi.

De no ser por su baja reserva de chakra, él hubiera permanecido despierto más tiempo para analizar su situación, sin embargo, la inconsciencia se apoderó nuevamente de él hasta hoy en la mañana. Ahora la luz entraba a plenitud por la ventana, lo que le hacía suponer que no faltaban muchas horas para el medio día. Gracias al sol, ahora le era más claro ver su situación. No hacía falta ser un genio para notar que estaba en un hospital, sólo era necesario notar la blancura de los alrededores, el equipo médico y la gran cantidad de vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo. También era notable que las ataduras alrededor de sus extremidades indicaban que quien fuera su "salvador" prefería no dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. En conclusión, debería estar en el hospital de Konoha. Era lo más cercano al lugar donde había peleado contra su hermano. Sabía que la aldea no perdería la oportunidad de capturarlo si se presentaba.

Un ruido en la puerta interrumpió su concentración, brevemente.

"Veo que estás despierto, teme"

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación. Ahí estaba parado su ex compañero de equipo. No era sorpresa que él estuviera aquí.

"Naruto"

Naruto se acercó más a la cama, dando un breve vistazo a las ataduras de la camilla, sonrió brevemente. "¿Cómodo?"

Sasuke de manera casi imperceptible, frunció el ceño. "Hn. Sé que quieres golpearme. Hazlo"

La sonrisa de Naruto sólo se agrandó más. "Por muchas ganas que tenga de arrastrar tu trasero por todo Konoha, no puedo hacerlo. Creo que los castigos que te esperan serán suficiente para entretenerme por un rato"

El Uchiha dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. "No tengo planes de quedarme"

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Sasuke. "No me importan tus planes. Dudo que tengas alguno, sobre todo si Itachi está muerto. ¿Porqué no te tragas tu maldito orgullo y aceptas la oportunidad que Konoha está por otorgarte?"

"Si bien recuerdo, soy un traidor, dobe"

En serio, Sasuke tenía un toque especial para hacer irritar a Naruto. "En ningún momento dije que te recibirían con los brazos abiertos como si no hubieras hecho nada. Tendrás tu castigo, y si el consejo es benevolente contigo, probablemente te dejen continuar tu vida en paz"

"Hn."

"Además, una vez que tus objetivos han sido cumplidos, todo lo que te queda es el patrimonio de tu familia. Ya no tienes nada que te motive a seguir luchando. ¿O sí?"

Sasuke se quedó pensativo por un momento. Era cierto que no tenía nada más que hacer, y a pesar de eso tomaba en cuenta que aún tenía otro objetivo, un objetivo que quedó sepultado por las arenas de la venganza. Reconstruir su clan. "¿Qué me costará?"

Naruto decidió que finalmente Sasuke aceptaría quedarse en Konoha, y haciendo su camino hacia la puerta, le contestó. "Tendrás que averiguarlo durante el juicio. Cité a los ancianos para una reunión mañana. Así que te recomiendo aproveches el día de hoy para descansar y para pensar bien lo que dirás en tu defensa."

Sasuke arqueó una ceja a Naruto. "¿Citaste?"

"¡Haaai! ¡Soy el nuevo y grandioso Rokudaime de Konoha!" anunció Naruto con una pose llena de orgullo y alegría al hacerle saber a su ex compañero de su actual posición.

"Hn" Sasuke simplemente se limitó a ignorar semejante demostración de 'alegría'.

_'Así que después de un tiempo cada quien ha ido logrando sus ambiciones…aunque aún falta…'_

Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto para preguntarle por Sakura, pero ya era tarde. Un leve sonido indicaba que la puerta había sido cerrada, el Uchiha se quedó solo, a disposición de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Es mentira que el odio bien justificado se puede perdonar, lo que sí es verdad es que por más justificado que este sea, al final siempre tendrá éxito en hacer mal a terceros. Y en las entrañas de una cordillera montañosa, se cultiva la semilla del odio. Es un lugar oscuro, cavernoso; con un fuerte hedor a humedad y a tierra. Un lugar conocido solo por aquellos que lo crearon y aquellos quienes siguen fielmente las malas intenciones de los cabecillas. Una de las tantas habitaciones de este bunker, es un laboratorio. Aquí se llevan a cabo experimentos con seres humanos, algunos son letales y silenciosos, otros provocan sufrimiento y tortura a la víctima hasta que finalmente fallece. Los gritos y quejidos provenientes de este lugar, se ahogan y se pierden ante la inmensidad de la base, nunca alcanzan a llegar al exterior, lo que es propicio para una guarida secreta.

Un hombre vestido en bata blanca, entró por la puerta metálica que conducía al siniestro laboratorio. Alrededor de la habitación se encontraban varios tubos de grandes magnitudes, los cuales contenían cada uno el cuerpo de una persona. Estos seres humanos se encontraban flotando en un líquido llamativo azulado y recibían oxígeno a través de unos tubos conectados a un gran tanque. El hombre que entró previamente, se dirigió hacia uno de los otros hombres que se encontraban en la habitación.

"Kira-sama, hemos incrementado los niveles de energía de los experimentos 6 , 8 y 11. Hasta ahora no han colapsado. Sin embargo el 3, 7 y 9 parece que están llegando al límite."

Una sonrisa cínica asomaba al rostro de Kira y sus gafas reflejaban la luz proveniente de los grandes tubos. "Bien, sigan anotando las observaciones, sobre todo en el número 11. Hasta ahora es el único experimento que no ha estado cerca de colapsar"

El hombre asintió brevemente "Hai. Por cierto, ¿aún quiere que traigamos otro más?"

"No, con el desempeño del 6, 8 y 11 es suficiente, lo más probable es que uno de esos tres sea el indicado. Retírate"

El hombre se fue del lugar, dejando solo a Kira, el cual caminó hacia el tubo que contenía el experimento número 11. Dentro del tubo se encontraba el cuerpo semidesnudo de una mujer, su cabello flotando alrededor de su rostro. La luz azulada no permitía distinguir bien sus rasgos, sin embargo, Kira sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. "Lo más seguro es que tú seas la elegida, mi querida Sakura"

* * *

Miradas de confusión, miedo y de resentimiento, se mostraban en los rostros de los habitantes de Konoha a medida que Sasuke avanzaba hacia la torre del Hokage. Hoy en la mañana se habían presentado Shikamaru y Neji para escoltarlo a su juicio. Y durante el camino hacia el lugar sólo había recibido ese tipo de miradas de los pobladores. No era de sorprenderse, no era todos los días que un traidor que formaba parte de la lista de los más buscados por Konoha, regresara después de cumplir su venganza y caminara por las calles del lugar. A Sasuke no le podría importar menos lo que pensara la gente de él.

Una vez en el edificio, y después de recibir miradas cautelosas de los mismos guardias del lugar, Sasuke entró en una habitación con una gran mesa oval, varias personas de edad avanzada y uno que otro ANBU colocado en ciertas partes de la habitación. Esto no era precisamente lo que Sasuke tenía en mente sobre cómo sería el lugar de su juicio. En una de las sillas se encontraba Naruto y cerca de él estaba Tsunade. Realmente habían pocas caras que el reconocía. Sólo la de su ex compañero, la ex Hokage, el genio Nara y Hyuuga, los demás eran completos desconocidos.

'_¿Dónde están Kakashi y Sakura?' _

Él esperaba que al menos se encontraran ahí. Pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos. Lo cual era raro, él estaba seguro que ellos dos estarían pendientes de su regreso, así como Naruto lo estaba. Los crecientes murmullos interrumpieron los pensamientos de Sasuke.

Uno de los ancianos le señaló una silla a lado de Naruto. "Toma asiento"

El Uchiha suponía que ese anciano era el presidente del consejo o algo parecido, ya que los susurros se detuvieron en el momento en que él habló.

"Bien, estamos aquí reunidos para llevar a cabo el juicio en contra de Uchiha Sasuke por alta traición a Konoha. En lo que respecta a la opinión del consejo, tú eres culpable de lo que se te acusa: Abandono de la aldea y de tus deberes como shinobi y atentar contra la integridad de Konoha al aliarte con uno de los grandes enemigos que tenía este lugar. La sentencia que proponemos es la pena de muerte. Ahora, si alguien quiere defenderlo, haga saber sus argumentos"

Naruto se levantó de su silla y Sasuke lo miraba desde su visión periférica.

"Yo tengo argumentos a favor del acusado. Los dos argumentos más obvios es la erradicación de dos criminales que encabezaban la lista de los más buscados de Konoha: Orochimaru y Uchiha Itachi. Estoy seguro que eso será suficiente para reducir su pena al menos para que le sea permitido vivir."

Los murmullos volvieron a surgir, era obvio para el Uchiha que no todos estaban contentos con perdonarle la vida. Algunos de los ancianos lo miraban como si fuese algún ladrón de segunda.

"¿Tienes algo que decir sobre la muerte de Itachi?"

'_Maldito consejo de entrometidos' _Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente.

"Eso no es de su incumbencia"

Los murmullos aumentaron considerablemente de volumen ante el descontento de los presentes, algunos mostraron cara de indignación ante la actitud del Uchiha. Naruto tuvo que utilizar una gran fuerza de voluntad para no golpearse la frente ante la estupidez de su ex compañero. Inclinándose un poco en su dirección, le habló lo más bajo posible.

"¿Sabes que, teme? Si por mí fuera dejaría que estos ancianos te metieran un par de décadas en la cárcel. La verdad no estás ayudando en tu liberación con esa actitud. Así que deja de comportarte como un idiota arrogante y colabora"

Tratando de buscar una excusa para cubrir a Sasuke, Naruto respondió rápidamente "Eh, perdonen a Sasuke, de por si su personalidad siempre ha sido así, como si tuviera metido algo en el trasero--"Ante este comentario Tsunade le dio un golpe con el codo a Naruto, el cual sonrió nerviosamente tratando de aguantar el dolor. "Y eh…como decía, si yo me encontrara en esta situación supongo que igual me comportaría algo hostil. En fin, mejor sigamos con esto, creo que ustedes tienen cosas más…_interesantes_…que atender"

Los susurros disminuyeron, pero aún había algo de descontento. El anciano que dirigía el juicio continuó hablando. "Bien, Hokage-sama. Prosiguiendo con esto, la eliminación de ambos traidores a penas reduciría la condena a unos 20 años en prisión. Opinamos que eso será suficiente para hacer recapacitar a Uchiha sobre sus acciones." Una sonrisa de triunfo, pero detestable, asomaba al rostro del anciano.

'_Supongo que esto es lo mejor que pudo obtener Naruto para el Uchiha. Es difícil negociar con estos ancianos, siempre apelan por el bien común, pero algunos buscan destruir algo que afecte sus intereses.'_ pensó Tsunade mientras miraba con detenimiento a cada miembro del consejo.

Sasuke reprimió un gruñido de descontento. _'Al diablo con este maldito __**juicio**__. No pienso quedarme en un lugar así para ser parte de su entretenimiento personal.'_

Sin embargo, antes de que Sasuke decidiera realizar un complicado e inútil intento de escape, Naruto se levantó de su silla para llamar la atención de los presentes.

"Quiero apelar a algo más. Ustedes conocen a mi protegido, mi sobrino"

No era la mirada de determinación por proteger a su amigo que inundaba los ojos azules del Hokage lo que sorprendió a más de uno del consejo, sino el haberse dado cuenta de la carta bajo la manga que tenía el Rokudaime.

Con una mueca de desagrado ante la inminente derrota, el presidente contestó "Ah… Haruno Sukai"

Sasuke dirigió su mirada con una ceja arqueada hacia Naruto.

'_¿Haruno?' _Obviamente ese apellido era conocido para él, pero qué tenía que ver eso con el proceso.

"Hai. Debido a la… _**ausencia**_… de su madre, creo que es recomendable que al menos tenga cerca a su figura paterna."

Tsunade le dio una mirada de simpatía a Naruto, sobre todo en el énfasis que había hecho en 'ausencia'. Ella sabía lo doloroso que era para él tan siquiera insinuar que Sakura pudiera estar muerta. Después, brevemente enfocó su mirada en Sasuke. El chico no era estúpido y para entonces ya debió haber descifrado lo que Naruto quiso implicar.

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Sasuke sólo había un solo pensamiento _'¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¿El dobe isinúa que tengo un hijo? ¿Y con Sakura?'_ Incluso por fuera, en su rostro se notaba la expresión problemática de lo que ocurría en su cabeza. Sobre todo la incredulidad ante lo que insinuó Naruto.

"¿Cómo esperas que dejemos a esa criatura en manos de un _**traidor**_?" Al hacer hincapié en la palabra, el anciano dirigió su mirada llena de veneno hacía el Uchiha, el cual, como era de esperarse, ni siquiera fue afectado en lo más mínimo.

No estaba en la naturaleza de Naruto dejarse vencer tan fácilmente hasta no lograr su objetivo, así que le respondió "¿Cómo esperan dejar a una criatura sin al menos uno de sus padres? Además, vean el lado positivo. Si Sasuke se hace cargo de su hijo, podrá enseñarle a utilizar el _Sharingan_, procurando así la preservación y regeneración del clan Uchiha. Y eso sin duda es un gran beneficio para Konoha. Piénsenlo, uno de los clanes más respetables en la historia de Konoha podrá resurgir. "

Una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria se mostró en el rostro del Rokudaime. Murmullos se escuchaban por toda la sala. Algunos, curiosos, desviaban su mirada hacia el acusado, únicamente para observar su reacción.

Y Sasuke simplemente estaba ahí sentado, con su máscara de indiferencia, sin delatar ni un poco de la tormenta de pensamientos que se desataba dentro de su cabeza; procesando la información que le acaba de ser revelada. '_Un hijo… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Esto debe ser algún tipo de truco por parte de Naruto. No puede ser posible que tenga un hijo, y con Sakura. Es obvio que yo recordaría un suceso de esa magnitud._'

En un intento fútil por darle una sentencia comprometedora, el anciano respondió.

"Me pregunto cómo hará usted para mantener a Uchiha Sasuke en Konoha. Bien dicen que quien peca una vez, tiende a caer en la misma tentación dos veces."

Naruto utilizó su fuerza de voluntad para evitar rodar sus ojos ante la terquedad del viejo.

Tsunade aprovechó este momento para intervenir "Señores del consejo. Uchiha lleva puesto un brazalete protegido con un sello especial, inquebrantable. El artefacto controla y mantiene un bajo nivel de chakra en el portador. Cualquier shinobi de capacidades promedio podría derribarlo con facilidad en caso de que él intentase huir. Además, cuenta con un localizador integrado."

Tsunade volvió a sentarse, los murmullos se escucharon una vez más. _'Al parecer están acordando el veredicto'_. Cruzada de brazos, Tsunade dejó escapar un suspiro. _'Espero que no tarde mucho, tengo muchos papeles que leer y firmar'_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hinata caminaba llevando de la mano al pequeño Sukai. El niño volteó a verla, en su mirada color jade se notaba la curiosidad.

"¿Hinata-nee-san, a dónde vamos? "

Hinata desvió su mirada del camino para observarlo. "Tu tío Naruto dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ti"

Los ojitos jade se llenaron de alegría. "¿Qué sorpresa?"

La heredera Hyuuga dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "No te puedo decir, Sukai-chan, sino no sería sorpresa" Hinata volvió su mirada al camino, sin notar una pequeña muestra de puchero por parte del niño. Frente a ellos se lograba divisar el edificio del Hokage, cada vez más cerca. Hinata sabía cuál era la sorpresa, pero francamente dudaba la reacción del niño ante el repentino regreso de su padre. En la esquina de su visión podía observar a Sukai, entusiasmado por averiguar de qué se trataba esta visita y en la cara de ella asomaba una sonrisa melancólica.

La poseedora del Byakugan estaba triste ante la partida de Sukai, después de poco más de un año de estar con el niño, ella se había encariñado con él, sin embargo tenía en cuenta que no podía ser para siempre. Ella también creía que Sakura regresaría algún día, después de todo el positivismo de su esposo era contagioso, aparte de ser una de las cualidades que más admiraba de él. Así que el niño no podría quedarse con ellos por mucho tiempo, alguno de los dos padres tenía que regresar y hacerse cargo de él. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que el primero en regresar fuese su padre.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y posando una mano sobre su vientre, Hinata tuvo que sonreír esta vez pero de alegría. Naruto y ella no estarían solos por mucho tiempo. Además, bien podrían visitar a Sukai de vez en cuando. _'No creo que Sasuke-san prohíba que veamos al niño' _Y así con ese último pensamiento, ambos entraron al edificio.

* * *

Los minutos se hacían eternos, y si había algo que Naruto odiara, era tener que esperar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban discutiendo? ¿15, 20, 30 minutos? El Hokage había perdido la cuenta después del minuto 5. Justo cuando Naruto tocaba los límites de su paciencia y a punto de reclamarles a los ancianos su tardanza; el presidente del consejo aclaro su garganta, al parecer ya estaban listos a dar su veredicto.

"Bien, después de deliberar por un tiempo, hemos decidido lo siguiente: Uchiha Sasuke será relevado de la pena de muerte y no pasará tiempo en prisión. Sin embargo deberá permanecer en la aldea, bajo cierta vigilancia periódica. Además deberá cumplir con misiones y trabajo comunitario para compensar sus acciones; el tiempo que esto lleve dependerá del Hokage, aunque recomendamos que sea mínimo 6 meses. También cuidará de su hijo, Haruno Sukai, el cual será renombrado bajo el apellido del padre, Uchiha Sukai. Con fines de la manutención del menor, le daremos acceso a las finanzas y propiedades del clan Uchiha. Así mismo será necesario que entrene al menor en el arte y uso de su kekkei genkai. Y si por alguna razón, Uchiha vuelve a traicionarnos, la condena será severa. ¿Está de acuerdo, Hokage-sama?"

Todas las miradas de la sala se posaron en Naruto. "Hai, estoy de acuerdo." El anciano prosiguió "Entonces, daremos por concluido el juicio. Podemos retirarnos".

En ese instante todos los miembros del consejo se levantaron de la silla, y sin más palabras se fueron retirando de la habitación, quedando solamente Tsunade, Naruto y Sasuke.

"Bien hecho, Naruto, no pensé que pudieras ganarles a esos ancianos" Dijo Tsunade mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del Rokudaime.

"¿Nani? ¡Deberías tener más fe en mi baa-chan! ¡Soy el todopoderoso Hokage! Era obvio que ganara el juicio ¡Jajaja!" Naruto estaba feliz, no tanto por haberles ganado a los ancianos, sino porque finalmente Sukai tendría a su padre cerca, en lo que Sakura regresaba.

"Kami-sama, dame paciencia. No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo muchos papeleos que hacer" Tsunade se dirigió a la puerta, y estaba a punto de retirarse no sin antes hablarle a Sasuke "Uchiha, preséntate mañana en el hospital. Necesito revisar como van tus fracturas"

Sasuke asintió brevemente y esperó a que ella se fuera, para voltear directamente hacia Naruto. "Bien, tienes mucho que explicar"

La expresión de Naruto se tornó seria. Él sabía a lo que se refería Sasuke: Sukai. "Sígueme"

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Naruto lo condujo a su oficina. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que vio el Hokage fue a su esposa sentada en una de las sillas de la habitación. Antes de que se acercara a saludarla, algo se había sujetado de sus piernas. Bajando la mirada, notó a Sukai.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo está el sobrino favorito del famoso Rokudaime?!" exclamó Naruto mientras desarreglaba el cabello del niño con una mano.

Soltando una risa estridente el niño le contestó "Soy tu único sobrino Naruto-nii-san"

"Hai, tienes razón, pero aún así eres el favorito" Naruto le sonrió cálidamente, pero no duró mucho, pues inmediatamente notó que la mirada de Sukai se desvió hacia la persona detrás de él.

"Hum, Sukai-chan, quiero que conozcas a alguien"

Sukai busco protección detrás de las piernas de Naruto, sólo asomando brevemente su cabeza para hacer notar que él seguía ahí. Sasuke observaba detenidamente al par de irises jade, siendo la característica más notable del niño. Luego percibió el color ébano de su cabello y la palidez de su piel. El infante ante él podría pasar fácilmente por su hijo, a excepción de los ojos grandes, redondos, color jade y tan expresivos que poseía.

'_Me niego a creer que este niño sea mío. No recuerdo haber tenido ningún tipo de contacto físico tan cercano con Sakura. ¿Qué diablos piensa Naruto?'_

"Sukai-chan, él es Uchiha Sasuke y es tu padre"

Los ojos del niño se llenaron de sorpresa. El hombre aquí presente era su padre, nunca había sabido ni oído de él, hasta ahora.

"¿Otousan?"

Mostrando la máscara de indiferencia y característica del Uchiha, él simplemente se limitó a observar al infante. Hinata miraba entre padre e hijo con un ligero nerviosismo, temía principalmente por la reacción de Sasuke y que tan complicado sería para Sukai entender la situación. Naruto, en cambio, estaba cada vez más impaciente, no entendía que esperaba Sasuke para contestarle al niño; el silencio lo estaba matando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente, y con mirada gélida dejó salir de sus labios palabras que sonaban más crueles de lo que hubiera querido manifestar.

"Ese niño **_no_** es mi hijo."

* * *

**Continuará.**

Notas: -**_Drama mode on_**- Oh sí, mucho drama aquí y en el siguiente xD. Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de _**Frozen**_. Se agradecen los reviews, para saber sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc etc. Gánense una barrita de chocolate ;D jojo! Además, mientras más reviews, ¡más pronto sale el siguiente capítulo! Ya tengo escrita una parte del capítulo 3, así que necesito ánimos :3!

_Not all shared the idea to give you_

_The chance to__ fail us again, _

_To bite off__ the feeding hand..._

_No, you cannot hide behind your glowing eyes  
__you bear the sign and it won't fade._

_**It won't fade**__** – Sonata Arctica**_


	3. La verdad en su mirada

Disclaimer: Naruto **no** me pertenece. Si fuera mío, no tendría tiempo para escribir éste fic, estaría ocupada haciendo el nuevo capítulo del manga.

_**NECESITO QUE LEAN ESTA NOTA, ANTES DE LEER EL CAPÍTULO:**_

¿Por dónde comenzar? xD

- Esta semana salí de viaje, por lo tanto no pude actualizar cuando quería, realmente iba a actualizar antes de hoy, pero no estaba en mi casa para subir el capítulo.

- Este capítulo no fue leído por mi beta. Lamentablemente no pude estar en contacto con ella por lo que les expliqué anteriormente. Y pues a ella normalmente la veo entre semana y no los fines de semana, lo que hizo imposible que el sábado actualizara, apenas hoy domingo me decidí a publicarlo. De esta parte se desprenden dos puntos más xD

1.- Como no fue revisado con anterioridad, probablemente encuentren alguno que otro error de dedo o tal vez mucha repetición o que se yo xD. Realmente traté de que saliera lo mejor posible.

2.- Me gustaría que _**Frozen**_ tuviera un **beta reader** de emergencia. Con esto quiero decir que, en dado caso de que mi beta reader _midory_ no se encuentre disponible, pueda acudir a alguien más para que me revise el capítulo antes de publicarlo y así asegurar que la historia se actualice **tan pronto** salga de mis manos. Lo que normalmente me gustaría que revisaran en un capítulo es:

-**Sintaxis** (Sobre todo el orden de las oraciones y que no se me hagan tan extensas xD)

-**Ortografía **(Especialmente porque a veces tropiezo teclas o ando muy distraída para ponerle acento a palabras que lo necesiten. A veces pasa que Word me acepta palabras como "tu" y "tú"; ambas están escritas correctamente, sólo que cada una contiene una función diferente. Y pues, como estoy tan concentrada en la historia, puede que no me percate de un error como estos.)

- **Redundancia** (A pesar de que nunca escribo un capítulo sin un diccionario, puede que me deje llevar por la inspiración y caiga en redundancia y eso no me gusta mucho que digamos xD)

- **Segundas opiniones** (Me gustaría recibir una segunda o tercera opinión sobre lo que estoy escribiendo, pues tal vez necesite ahondar más en un tema o acortar otro.)

Si hay alguien interesado en ser beta de **_Frozen_**, contáctense conmigo por medio de mi mail ( el cual encontrarán en mi profile ), por medio de un mensaje privado o comuníquenlo en un review!

Realmente me ayudarían muchísimo y así podría sacar más rápido la historia T-T!

**Sobre las actualizaciones:** Bien, espero actualizar más tardar cada 5 días y cuando no me sea posible, actualizar los fines de semana. En dado caso de que tenga planes o me atrase, les avisaré un capítulo antes o un capítulo después (disculpándome xD).

**Preguntas, dudas y otras contestaciones a sus review:**

**1.- Sasuke fue muy malo, cruel, despiadado, maldito, etc. TT!**

**Koori dice:** Siiiiiiii! MUAJAJAJAJAJA de eso se trataba xD lamento haberlo hecho tan maldito, pero necesitaba algo de drama. Además, creo que hay cierta parte de su actitud que se presta a ser asi de cruel, sin embargo a medida que transcurra el fic aprenderá a ser tolerante y que está tratando con personas no con cosas o animales.

**2.- ¿Sukai es hijo de Sasuke?**

**Koori dice:** mmmm no sé, a lo mejor, tal vez, quién sabe… bueno, yo sé xD pero mejor lean el capítulo, a lo mejor en este se enteran!

**3****.- Waaaaa! Sasuke-kun no recuerda ni como hizo a su hijo TTu**

**Koori dice: **En este fic hay una razón de ser para todo xD (a menos que se me escape alguna incoherencia por ahí pero no cuenta lol). Entonces, si Sasuke no recuerda, debe ser por algo. Así que no desesperen, todo a su debido tiempo xD

**4.- ¿Cuántos años tiene Sukai?**

**Koori dice:** Hum, lamentablemente estaba cuidando tanto otros aspectos del fic que no noté ese pequeño problema xDDD.. Sukai tiene 6 años. Eso quiere decir que Sakura lo tuvo a los 18, más o menos ;D

**5.- ¿Qué diablos pasó con Sakura?**

**Koori dice:** La verdad no se las soltaré de golpe xD… tendrán que aprender a ser pacientes conmigo porque soy muyyyyyyyyy mala XD… la verdad la doy a cucharadas, por lo tanto en cada capítulo se irán dando cuenta de cómo se va desenvolviendo la trama. **PACIENCIA** xD

-- Otras contestaciones--

**Raven Granger: **No tienes que agradecerme, al contrario, te agradezco a ti por darle la oportunidad a _**Frozen**_, a pesar de que la pareja no es de tu gusto, eso dice mucho de un lector y de un autor :D

**Akai Karura: **chispas, creo que no me gané la barra de chocolate xDDD me tardé algo en actualizar TT… lo bueno es que tengo una reserva aquí en mi casa muajaja :D Saludos!

-xxx-

- Si alguien tiene una duda que quiera que sea respondida, pues, déjenme el review y les contesto :D.

**¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS por los REVIEW! Espero sigan dejando más xD**

Acotaciones:

"…Diálogo…"

'…_Pensamientos…'_

**F R O Z E N**

**by **_**Koori no Ame**_

- 0 -

Capítulo 3 – La verdad en su mirada

- 0 -

_Te lavaste las manos; lo has dejado en claro_

_Te niegas a ver, me estás negando_

_Frío es tu silencio, negando la realidad_

_Lamento que no puedas soportar la verdad__  
__Todo lo que ves es lo que tú quieres ver  
Así que sigue viviendo tu vida._

* * *

"Ese niño **no** es mi hijo"

El tiempo parecía congelarse brevemente, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire. Lágrimas comenzaban a inundar los ojos jade de Sukai. El niño no hubiera llorado ya que no conocía a fondo a Sasuke. Sin embargo, la manera en que salieron las palabras de su boca era lo que lo hacía sentir mal. El pequeño creía en Naruto y si su tío decía que este señor era su padre, entonces debe ser verdad. Y que este hombre, quien debiera ser una persona importante en su vida, tan solo un minuto después de conocerlo ya lo estaba rechazando.

Rechazo, nadie sabía mejor de esto que Naruto. Habiendo vivido el desprecio de la aldea en su infancia y el hecho de no haber conocido a sus padres, hacían que algo dentro de él se encendiera ante las palabras de su ex compañero.

"¿Nani?" Naruto empujó suavemente a su sobrino detrás de él, haciéndole señas que fuera hacia su tía Hinata, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sasuke.

Sasuke pasivamente respondió "No repetiré lo que dije"

Naruto cerró ambos puños, tratando de contenerse y evitar golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia '_Bien, ya tengo suficiente de su estúpida actitud'_

"Maldito bastardo, como te atreves a decir eso, Sukai es tu hijo"

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos "No es mi hijo, Sakura debió haber mentido para llamar la atención."

Los ojos de Naruto se expandieron ante lo asombro_. 'No es posible que sea __**tan **__bastardo'_

"No te atrevas a decirle mentirosa a Sakura-chan"

Esto era desesperante para Sasuke, al parecer tendría que elaborar más su respuesta si quería que la cabeza dura de Naruto entendiera lo que estaba diciendo.

"Dobe. Si él fuera mi hijo, recordaría un suceso así, sin embargo mis memorias son nulas. Además, ¿acaso ha desarrollado el Sharingan?"

Naruto se detuvo en seco. Volteó a ver a Sukai, el niño estaba parado a lado de Hinata, la cual observaba nerviosamente la discusión. Hasta ahora nunca había visto que el pequeño desarrollara el _Sharingan. _Los profesores de la academia tampoco le han comentado nada sobre algo extraño en Sukai durante sus primeros meses de clase.

El Hokage volteó hacia Sasuke nuevamente. "Eh…creo…que no"

El Uchiha suprimió rodar sus ojos ante semejante estupidez.

"Entonces puede ser hijo de cualquiera. Contempla las probabilidades, dobe. ¿Cuántos hombres de cabello negro encuentras en esta aldea? Sólo por sus características físicas no quiere decir que es mío".

"¡Al diablo las probabilidades! ¡Sakura-chan no puede mentir en una situación así!"

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. "Pues al parecer sí lo hizo"

Naruto tuvo suficiente de la actitud de Sasuke '_Maldito, porque siempre tiene que ser tan idiota'_

"Bien, teme. Si no quieres entender por las buenas, haré que entiendas por las malas". Naruto hizo una pose que indicaba que en cualquier momento podría atacar al Uchiha. El estoico contrincante asumió posición de defensa.

Hinata se levantó de su silla, y antes de que los dos intentaran matarse, tomó del brazo a su esposo. "Naruto, onegai, cálmate. No tienes que pelear. De alguna u otra forma Uchiha-san tiene que entender"

En lo que la heredera Hyuuga trataba de calmar a su esposo y evitar una eminente pelea entre ambos, el pequeño Sukai lentamente se dirigió hacia la salida y una vez afuera, corrió, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Él no quería ser causante de ningún problema.

* * *

Después de varios minutos sin rumbo, Sukai finalmente llegó al parque y se sentó debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo con sus piernas cerca del pecho, sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y su cabeza apoyándose en sus rodillas.

Era casi finales de otoño, y los cerezos dejaban libres sus flores las cuales ante la más leve brisa caían como una suave lluvia rosa sobre el suelo. Sukai observaba detenidamente los pétalos caer y el recuerdo de su madre le venía a la mente.

"¿Okaasan, porqué Otousan no me quiere?" preguntó el pequeño a nadie en particular. Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el viento, nadie las escuchó.

Después de un par de minutos una sombra cubrió a Sukai. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un grupo de niños, él los conocía porque eran de la academia, pero no precisamente eran sus amigos.

"¡Hey, miren, es el bastardo Haruno!" exclamó maliciosamente uno.

Otro niño, con sus manos en la cintura lo miraba con desprecio "Que pena das, llorando como si fueras una niña"

Sukai, no tenía ganas de discutir o pelear. No escapó de una discusión para meterse a otra. "Déjenme solo"

Un tercer niño le contestó. "Ya quisieras, bastardo"

Uno de los niños pateó a Sukai, provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y lo tiró al suelo. Y una vez ahí, los otros dos comenzaron a patearlo sin detenerse. Sukai se puso en posición fetal con tal de amortiguar los golpes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Naruto continuaban discutiendo. Era un cuento de nunca acabar. Sasuke seguía negando al niño y Naruto sólo aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo porque su esposa lo retenía. Pero todo tiene su fin, y finalmente, el Hokage se cansó de la terquedad del Uchiha.

"¿Sabes, teme? No tienes idea por lo que ha pasado Sukai. Su madre no está con él y todavía el padre lo rechaza. Ese niño no se merece un padre tan bastardo como tú. Prefiero seguir cuidándolo antes de dárselo a un insensible arrogante que no será capaz de atenderlo."

Sasuke dejó escapar un breve gruñido. "Sakura y yo hablaremos seriamente cuando la vea. No pienso aceptar una criatura que no es mía."

Naruto suspiró. Aún no le había explicado a Sasuke lo que pasó con Sakura, planeaba decírselo tan pronto aceptara al niño, pero al parecer se adelantó la oportunidad. "Sakura no está en Konoha…lleva desaparecida un año"

Los ojos de Sasuke se expandieron levemente, mostrando su sorpresa. _'¿Desaparecida?... Con razón no la había visto durante el juicio.'_

Hinata desvió su atención de la conversación para buscar a Sukai, pero al darse cuenta que no estaba en la habitación, inmediatamente se alarmó.

"¡Naruto!, Sukai-chan no está"

"¿Nani?" Naruto y Sasuke miraron por toda la habitación pero sin rastro alguno del niño.

"Demonios, ahora tendrás que ayudarme a buscarlo, teme. Te guste o no. Hinata, ven conmigo, tu Byakugan podrá ayudarnos"

Cargando en brazos a su esposa, Naruto salió a toda velocidad del edificio, con Sasuke detrás. Cada uno tomó direcciones diferentes para cubrir más territorio y encontrar al niño.

* * *

"¿Porque lloras, mocoso? ¿Acaso extrañas a tu mamita? Ella no regresará, es una vergüenza para esta aldea que haya tenido un bastardo como tú." Dijo uno de los niños al patear a Sukai en la espalda.

La furia que desataba en su interior al escuchar esas palabras tan crueles y el dolor de tantos golpes y de haber sido rechazado por su padre, despertó algo dentro de Sukai.

"Mi mamá regresará por mí. ¡Ella nunca me abandonaría!"

En un instante, el niño empezó a sentir como un fuerte flujo de energía que hacía hervir su sangre, corría por su cuerpo hasta enfocarse en sus ojos. Uno de los niños intentó patearle justo en el rostro, pero en ese momento, con solo una mano, Sukai detuvo la patada sosteniendo el tobillo del otro niño. Al momento de alzar la mirada a sus atacantes, todos se asustaron y salieron corriendo, uno de ellos no sin antes gritarle "Eres un fenómeno".

* * *

Naruto y Hinata no habían tenido éxito en encontrar al niño, trataron de buscarlo en su casa e incluso en los terrenos cercanos a la academia, pero sin ningún resultado, así que decidieron ir a buscarlo al parque.

Sasuke por su parte, desde el principio había decidido buscarlo en las cercanías al edificio del Hokage, después de todo era un niño, no creía que estuviese muy lejos. Y entre uno de esos lugares se encontraba el parque. Entonces, lo vio. El niño estaba hincado cerca de un árbol de sakura, sus manos cubrían su cara. A medida que se iba acercando algo dentro del Uchiha despertó su enojo, el niño parecía recientemente golpeado y había pequeñas gotas de sangre cerca de él.

"Hey, niño, levántate"

Sukai agachó aún más la cabeza para evitar que Sasuke lo viera. "N-no, no quiero"

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "No me hagas repetírtelo"

Sukai se levantó lentamente del suelo y alejó sus manitas de su rostro. Sasuke pudo ver que las manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, al parecer lo habían golpeado más de lo que había pensado. Sin embargo, cuando el niño levantó la cara, la respiración de Sasuke se detuvo por unos segundos.

'_N-no puede ser…'_

Ahí en los ojos del niño estaba la prueba irrefutable de que había una relación, ahora no había forma de negar que Sukai fuera su hijo. _Sharingan._ El niño estaba sangrando levemente de sus ojos por haber activado el kekkei genkai del clan Uchiha.

El ruido de alguien acercándose interrumpió a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. "¡Sasuke-teme, lo encontraste!"

Naruto y Hinata finalmente habían llegado después de que la heredera Hyuuga los viera a distancia. La sangre en Sukai no pasó desapercibida por ella.

"¡Sukai-chan! ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Duele" fue lo único que musitó el niño. Lentamente cerró sus ojos para tratar de disminuir el dolor.

"Necesita atención médica" Sin más palabras y sin dar más explicaciones, Sasuke tomó a Sukai y se lo llevó inmediatamente al hospital.

Hinata volteó a ver a su esposo, la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos. "Naruto-kun"

El Hokage le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa, tratando de calmarla.

"Yo iré con él al hospital. Ve a casa mientras yo veo por el niño." Naruto se fue en dirección hacia el hospital, corriendo rápidamente para alcanzar al Uchiha.

Miles de pensamientos circulaban la cabeza de Sasuke, parecían haber más preguntas que respuestas y eso lo irritaba. _'¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué no podía recordar algo así? ¿Dónde diablos está Sakura?'_

Entró al hospital casi tirando la puerta de un golpe y le habló a la primera enfermera que encontró. "Necesito que le den atención médica" La enfermera al ver la sangre en el rostro del niño, inmediatamente lo condujo hasta una habitación accesible en el área de emergencias.

Naruto entró poco después de Sasuke y se acercó a la recepción. "¿A dónde llevaron al niño que recientemente ingresó?

La enfermera que atendía, le señaló el pasillo de la derecha. "En la habitación 15 del área de emergencias"

"Gracias. Por cierto que alguien vaya a buscar a Tsunade. Díganle que es importante"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" La enfermera inmediatamente se movilizó para localizar a la ex Hokage, mientras Naruto se dirigió a la habitación.

Sasuke depositó al niño en la camilla de la habitación y observó detenidamente al niño. Él recordaba haber activado también su Sharingan a una temprana edad, para ser más preciso, después de haber visto la masacre del clan. Tal vez lo que Sukai vivió hoy no haya sido tan extremo como una masacre, pero de seguro había algo que provocó la reacción adecuada para la activación del kekkei genkai.

Sukai abrió momentáneamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke, sin embargo se sintió intimidado por su mirada y también por recordar como lo había tratado anteriormente, así que con la mirada siguió buscando en el cuarto hasta que encontró a su tío Naruto.

"¡Naruto-nii-san!"

"¿Cómo te sientes Sukai-chan?" Sonrió Naruto al niño.

Sasuke sintió una leve punzada ante el aparente rechazo del pequeño, sin embargo lo dejó pasar, después de todo el también lo había tratado mal. _'Además, no es como si debiera importarme' _Ese ultimo pensamiento no terminaba de convencerle.

Inmediatamente, Tsunade entró a la habitación y se acercó a la camilla. "Naruto, Uchiha, tomen asiento, necesito el espacio para trabajar"

Ambos hicieron caso y se sentaron en unas sillas al fondo de la habitación. Observaban atentamente como Tsunade revisaba los ojos de Sukai con una pequeña lámpara, luego con un algodón iba limpiando los rastros de sangre. La ex hokage se dirigió a un mueble cercano, tomó un frasco y colocó un poco de crema en un par de algodones. "Sukai, necesito que cierres los ojos y no los abras para nada"

El niño obedientemente cerró sus ojos aún poseídos por el Sharingan, para que después Tsunade colocara el par de algodones sobre sus ojos; por último, los vendó ojos para evitar que los algodones se movieran de lugar.

Tsunade se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los otros dos adultos. "Así que el pequeño finalmente activó el kekkei genkai. ¿Alguien sabe cómo ocurrió?

"No tengo idea. Sasuke y yo teníamos una discusión y cuando nos dimos cuenta Sukai no estaba. Luego lo buscamos y lo encontramos en el parque golpeado y sangrando de los ojos"

"Entonces, al parecer Sukai reaccionó ante alguna especie de provocación o ira lo que ocasionó la aparición del kekkei genkai" concluyó Tsunade.

Sasuke sintió levemente ante el argumento de la sannin.

"Bien, dudo que el sangrado vuelva a ocurrir, las lesiones en su cuerpo necesitarán un par de días de reposo y después podrá salir del hospital, después de todo es un niño, y los niños tienden a recuperarse más rápido que los adultos." Dijo Tsunade mientras anotaba algunas observaciones en una libreta. Y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta, agregó. "La hora de visita terminará dentro de un par de horas, sólo uno de ustedes se puede quedar para cuidar del niño, así que piénsenlo."

Ambos adultos asintieron. "Gracias, Tsunade-baa-chan" contestó Naruto.

Una vez que la ex Hokage abandonó la habitación, Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y en sus ojos una ligera luz de victoria. "Bien, teme. ¿Cuál es ahora la probabilidad de que un niño de cabello oscuro, piel pálida y ojos jade, desarrolle un kekkei genkai casi extinto?"

_Touché._

* * *

"Kira-sama, todo está listo"

"Bien, lleven a la número 11 a la habitación y sujétenla a la camilla"

Hoy era un día especial. Después de una recaída en los experimentos 6 y 8, Kira tomó la decisión de utilizar a la número 11. Sus planes no podían atrasarse más de lo que ya estaban. En total han sido 4 años de espera, 2 de investigación y 2 de experimentación en especímenes vivos. Ya era hora de que su plan comenzara a rendir frutos. Muy pronto obtendría lo deseado y lo mejor de todo es que nadie notaría ni qué lo golpeó. Y su primer objetivo era Konoha.

Konoha es sinónimo de poder y prosperidad a un nivel que la ubicaba por encima del resto de las aldeas. Era el modelo perfecto de armonía y de fuerza de ataque, sobre todo por su alto grado de shinobis elite y sin contar al actual Hokage, poseedor de una de las criaturas más poderosas que la historia haya relatado. Derrotar a Konoha significaba una inminente asunción al poder sobre las demás aldeas. Si caía el pilar, las demás serían más fáciles de derrotar, sobre todo después de que en los últimos años las relaciones entre aldeas habían disminuido considerablemente. Tal vez una de las pocas alianzas que se han mantenido fuertes y casi intocables era la de Sunagakure y Konohagakure. Especialmente por la relación de amistad que ambos Kages tienen.

Probablemente los peones que formaban parte del juego estratégico de Kira no serían amenaza para el Hokage, sin embargo, sabiendo cómo jugarlos…

Una sonrisa sínica asomó a sus labios infames y el brillo de los anteojos dejaron de cubrir brevemente un par de irises doradas, llenas de malicia. _'Todos caerán ante mis pies'_

Kira se dirigió a una habitación en donde tenía guardado un par de contenedores con un pergamino sobre sus tapas, que los mantenía sellados. Al momento de tomar uno de los recipientes, este inmediatamente se cubrió de hielo.

Sin que se desvaneciera esa sonrisa sínica de su rostro, Kira parecía hablarle a lo que fuera que estuviera dentro del recipiente. "No te preocupes, pronto te dejaré salir"

Dando la media vuelta, salió de esa habitación para dirigirse a otra en donde se encontraba Sakura aún inconsciente y atada a una camilla de metal. Su piel había palidecido ante la falta de sol y su cabello caía libremente por los bordes de la camilla. Poco más de un año es tiempo suficiente para causar cambios en una persona, al menos en el aspecto físico.

Kira dejó de contemplar el cuerpo apenas cubierto con unos retazos de tela en áreas estratégicas, cuando uno de sus asistentes se acercó. Sin perder tiempo, depositó el contenedor en las manos del asistente y le quitó el pergamino. En el momento en que se abrió la tapa del recipiente, una poderosa luz celeste cubrió toda la habitación. Un poderoso y siniestro chakra emanaba de ese contenedor.

Rápidamente, haciendo símbolos con la mano, Kira evocó un jutsu poco conocido y parecido aquel que uso el cuarto Hokage para sellar el Kyuubi dentro de Naruto, sólo que esta vez sellaba aquella fuerte energía dentro del cuerpo de Sakura.

Al momento de sentir el fuerte flujo de energía, la kunoichi abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y comenzó a gritar de dolor. De no ser por las fuertes ataduras hechas con un material especial que impedía el flujo de chakra a la parte sujetada, entonces Sakura hubiese tenido éxito en soltarse. Sin embargo esto no impedía que forcejeara y tratara de levantarse y alejarse de esa mesa. El dolor era insoportable, la eisei-nin sentía como una energía extremadamente fría recorría sus venas, sentía que era demasiada potencia para su pequeño cuerpo. Su propio chakra luchaba contra esta energía extraña que la invadía poco a poco. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a la presencia extranjera, el dolor iba disminuyendo gradualmente, pero la frialdad seguía ahí.

En un instante la luz dejó de brillar, el contenedor se encontraba vacío y lentamente un tatuaje se dibujaba en la piel de Sakura, lo que indicaba que Kira había terminado el proceso con éxito. Un kanji ( 彭侯 ) que se leía "Houkou" estaba tatuado en el lado derecho de la cintura de la kunoichi, casi cerca de su ombligo.

Una sonrisa de complacencia adornaba el rostro de Kira. "Bien la transferencia ha sido un éxito. Veamos cómo se desempeña. Métanla a una celda".

Un par de asistentes desató a la kunoichi y la llevaron a una de las celdas que había dentro de las instalaciones.

"Y esto es sólo el comienzo de mi plan, muy pronto Konoha caerá ante mi poder. La destruiré por completo y haré que las demás aldeas se acobarden y naciones enteras tendrán que aceptar mi mando a menos que quieran ser destruidas." La fría y malévola risa de Kira hacía eco por toda la habitación, expandiéndose poco a poco hasta los rincones más oscuros del lugar.

* * *

"¿Crees que sea seguro que la dejemos aquí?" Preguntó un asistente al otro que dejaba en el piso a Sakura.

"Hai. Kira-sama sabe lo que hace" Ambos hombres se retiraron, no sin antes asegurar bien la celda.

Un par de minutos después, Sakura empezó a moverse y rodar en el piso, como si estuviese en medio de una pesadilla. Y sin que nadie lo notara, una suave luz celeste cubría todo su cuerpo.

_-xxx-_

_Sakura se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad, __cuando de pronto una luz tenue frente a ella pero lejana, llamó su atención. Lentamente caminó en dirección del fulgor que gradualmente se tornaba de un color celeste. A medida que se acercaba, la luz se dividía en dos, tomando forma de un par de ojos gigantes. La kunoichi se sentía intimidada ante la desconocida presencia frente a ella, no tenía forma, pero sus ojos estaban ahí, no podía palparse, pero se sentía una fuerte energía._

"_¿Quién eres?__ ¿Qué eres?" Su voz hacía eco._

_Un gruñido proveniente de la entidad de ojos brillantes, alertaba sobre una evidente desconfianza y molestia. Los ojos parecían estudiar a la kunoichi de pies a cabeza: un cuerpo pequeño, frágil, debilitado por estar en cautiverio; una extraña cabellera rosa que caía hasta la parte baja de su espalda; y lo más llamativo, un par de ojos esmeralda que mostraban la curiosidad y al mismo tiempo el temor que la invadía, la ventana de su alma._

_Finalmente, la entidad decidió contestar. "No hay necesidad de que responda tus preguntas. Me apoderaré de tu cuerpo y escaparé de este lugar."_

_Los ojos de Sakura se expandieron ante la sorpresa, antes de que la inconsciencia se apoderara de ella y todo alrededor se oscureciera._

_-xxx-_

Sakura se levantó del suelo, y abrió sus ojos de golpe. En lugar de ser un color esmeralda, ahora eran de un tono cian metálico, que resplandecían levemente ante la furia de la entidad que poseía ahora el cuerpo. Sus ojos analizaban el lugar en donde se encontraban.

'_No hay mucho de donde escoger.'_ Una fuerte cantidad de energía se acumulaba en ambas manos de la kunoichi, y sin aviso, soltó la fuerte descarga en la pared que tenía al frente. El impacto levantó una espesa nube de humo que el aire disipó poco a poco.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó la cara de la eisei-nin, la cual sin pensarlo dos veces, salió a una gran velocidad por el gran agujero que daba paso a la libertad.

El ruido alertó a varios shinobis, los cuales se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar del estruendo, sólo para encontrarse con el gran agujero en la pared. Kira también llegó al lugar de los hechos.

"Kira-sama, la prisionera ha escapado. Iremos por ella y la traeremos de regreso"

Antes de que alguno de ellos saliera del lugar, Kira los detuvo. "Esperen. Dejen que escape" Miradas de asombro inundaban los rostros de los guardias. "Este pequeño incidente puede ser beneficioso para mí" dijo Kira mientras una sonrisa asomaba a su cara.

'_Todo va de acuerdo al plan.'_

* * *

**Continuará.**

Notas: Espero les haya gustado el tercer capítulo de _**Frozen**_. Probablemente algunas preguntas se haya resuelto y hayan aparecido otras en su lugar xDDD Qué mala soy...mmm..nah, tal vez no mucho xD. Agradecería reviews, para saber sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc etc.

Por cierto, tengo una **encuesta** que hacer, y me gustaría que respondieran por favor!

**Pregunta: ¿Creen que la trama de la historia va muy lenta? **

Es muy importante que me respondan, para saber si continúo al mismo paso o tengo que hacer saltar a los personajes de la nada xD!

_You've washed your __hands; you've made that all too clear_

_You refuse to see, you're denying me_

_Cold is your silence, denying what is real_

_I'm sorry if you can't stand the naked truth  
All you see is how you want it to be  
So you keep on living your life_

_**The Cross – Within Temptation**_


	4. Una mente peligrosa

Disclaimer: Naruto **no** me pertenece. Si fuera mío, no tendría tiempo para escribir éste fic, estaría ocupada haciendo el nuevo capítulo del manga.

Agradecimientos especiales: A mi beta reader, midory, a quien afortunadamente pude contactar antes de subir este capítulo xD!! Muchas gracias!.

**Preguntas, dudas y otras contestaciones a sus review:**

**1.- ¿Dónde está Kakashi?**

**Koori dice: **Me lo robé y lo tengo encadenado en mi habitación –risa maligna de fondo-. Jaja! Nah, como creen, Kakashi aparece en este capítulo, por ahí se explica porqué no había aparecido antes xD

**2.- ¿Sakura recibirá ayuda de su Inner?**

**Koori dice: **Bien, es una respuesta medio complicada, pero igual trataré de responderla brevemente. Mi perspectiva de Sakura es que ella utilizaba a su Inner como una especie de reflejo de sus verdaderos pensamientos y/o sentimientos. Pero a medida que ha progresado en su desenvolvimiento personal, no se ha hecho necesario la aparición del inner, porque Sakura simplemente dice lo que piensa sin tantos miramientos.

Ahora, para este fic, creo que es complicado que surja el inner de Sakura, sobre todo si va a tener un demonio sellado en su cuerpo. Prácticamente Sakura tendría como 2 conciencias xD y lo que no quiero es que se vuelva loca o tenga conferencias dentro de su cabeza (lol). Eso ocasionaría que parezca autista ante las demás personas con las que vaya a conversar xD.

Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a agregar a una inner Sakura, en dado caso de que la mayoría de los review digan que es necesario que haya esta intervención. Si no pues, no la agregaré a la historia.

**3.- ¿Cómo es que Sakura y Sasuke concibieron a Sukai?**

**Koori dice: **Hmm, esto está preparado para otro capítulo, probablemente el 6, 7 o incluso el 8, más allá no porque hay otras cosas en que enfocarse. Todo a su debido tiempo. Sabrán que fue lo que pasó. Les juro que no fue obra de un ser supremo, para su concepción se siguieron las leyes de la biología reproductiva (o sea de la forma tradicional) xDD!!

**4.- ¿Qué significa 'Houkou' y 'eisei-nin'?**

**Koori dice: **Eisei-nin se traduce como Médico ninja xD. Ahora, Houkou es el nombre del Gobi (Demonio/Bestia de 5 colas) Una explicación más extensa vendrá en el capítulo 5 o 6 de este fanfic, aunque tal vez lo encuentren en otro lado. Traté de buscar un significado neto, y lo que me aparece es 'Espíritu del árbol/ Espíritu en un árbol' o algo así.

**5.- ¿Habrá lemon? **

**Koori dice: **Este fanfic tiene como destino un público lector general, con la restricción de ciertas edades en caso de que se me salga alguna palabrota o algo por ahí xD. Sinceramente planeo mantenerlo así. Pero, en dado caso de que reciba al menos unos 20 review (de diferentes personas) pidiendo lemon, entonces haré un espacio en la historia.

Uno de los capítulos se prestará a la aparición de lemon, así que en caso de recibir estas peticiones por parte de los lectores, haré un capítulo alternativo al original con dicho contenido, haciéndose la respectiva advertencia sobre el contenido del mismo.

**6.- Sukai también podría ser hijo de Itachi, ne? O.o**

**Koori dice: **Lol. Ustedes están igual que Sasuke xD!! No le tienen fe a la palabra de Sakura jajaja XD

**7.- ¿Quién es Kira?**

**Koori dice: **Pues… es el malo del fic xD. Por razones obvias no puedo elaborar más mi respuesta. Si contesto ahorita todo el pasado de Kira, entonces no tendría mucho chiste cuando se enteren después xDD!!

-xxx-

**--Otras contestaciones --**

- Hey, un gran GRAN agradecimiento a todos los que contestaron a mi encuesta, realmente me sirvió de mucho. Estaba en parte preocupada de que la historia estuviese demasiado lenta xD Ahora sé que voy a buen paso. Sin embargo, si ustedes creen que en algún momento se pone lenta, avísenme por favor, para que pueda corregirlo inmediatamente.

- Sobre lo del Beta: Pues no es tanta la responsabilidad. Entiendo que es difícil que alguien esté revisando todos los puntos que había escrito la vez pasada. Así que no estoy exigiendo, es sólo el apoyo que me puedan dar xD Aunque fuera para ver si está coherente el texto, eso igual sería de gran ayuda.

-xxx-

Espero que este capítulo conteste algunas dudas expresadas en sus review xD También siéntanse en libertad de preguntarme si no entienden algún concepto o algo parecido.

- Si alguien tiene una duda que quiera que sea respondida, pues, déjenme el review y les contesto :D.

**¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS por los REVIEW! Los review me inspiran a seguir escribiendo :3!**

Acotaciones:

"…Diálogo…"

'…_Pensamientos…'_

_-xxx- (Dentro del subconsiente)_

**F R O Z E N**

**by **_**Koori no Ame**_

- 0 -

Capítulo 4 – Una mente peligrosa

- 0 -

_En tus ojos está lo que tienes en mente_

_Temo tu sonrisa y la promesa que esconde_

_En tus ojos está lo que tienes en mente_

_Temo tu presencia, estoy congelada por dentro_

* * *

El sol salía en el horizonte cubriendo suavemente con sus rayos a unas cuantas nubes viajeras que se teñían de un atenuado rosa matutino. Hacia un costado se podía observar la línea de árboles que marcaba el inicio del bosque norte de Konoha. Todo esto era admirado por una figura en lo más alto de un peñasco. Su cabello ondeaba suavemente al compás que marcaba el aire frío matutino.

'_Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan libre como ahora' _Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Houkou.

Después de haber escapado del lugar, había corrido sin rumbo y lo más rápido que las piernas del cuerpo donde era huésped, le permitía. Finalmente se detuvo cerca de un peñasco para contemplar el amanecer. Hacía ya tanto tiempo de estar encerrado en un contenedor, que ver nuevamente el alba era una especie de maravilla. No quería volver a ese lugar, quería ser libre, tan libre como era antes de que los humanos buscaran su poder para sembrar el terror entre ellos mismos.

'_Tengo que buscar la forma de librarme de este cuerpo frágil y mortal. Quiero ser libre de verdad.'_

Sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol, Houkou cerró los ojos y dejó reposar brevemente el cuerpo de la chica.

_**-xxx-**_

Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, Sakura recuperó la conciencia.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

La kunoichi analizó sus alrededores, se encontraba en el mismo espacio vacío y oscuro donde se había encontrado antes de desmayarse.

"_Veo que te despertaste"_

Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura escaneaban los alrededores tratando de buscar el origen de la voz, sin éxito alguno.

"_No tiene caso que me buques, no me encontrarás. En estos momentos estoy en posesión de tu pequeño cuerpo, el cual usaré para mi propio beneficio"_

El enojo comenzó a apoderarse de la eisei-nin ante la declaración de la voz.

"¿De qué diablos hablas? Este cuerpo es _mío_. Si alguien va a usarlo soy yo."

"_Pequeña humana, no puedes evitarlo, tengo demasiado poder como para que intentes tomar control de tu cuerpo nuevamente. Ríndete y afronta tu destino"_

"Si hay algo que tengo claro es que mi destino no es rendirme ante un espíritu o lo que sea que seas. Quiero mi cuerpo de regreso, ahora."

"_Insolente. Soporto más este cuerpo cuando no estás ahí para molestarme. Te dejaré inconsciente nuevamente"_

Sakura sintió como nuevamente el poderoso chakra intentaba someterla, sin embargo, esta vez la kunoichi estaba lejos de ser intimidada por segunda ocasión por un ente ajeno a su cuerpo.

"Para ser un ente tan poderoso, eres demasiado ingenuo y subestimas a tu oponente sólo por sus cualidades físicas"

Cerrando sus ojos, Sakura hizo un signo con sus manos, luego se concentró en manipular y controlar el flujo de chakra dentro de su cuerpo, tratando de subyugar la fuerza extranjera. Si había algo por lo que Sakura era bien conocida, era su gran control de chakra, el cual sobrepasaba incluso a la misma Tsunade.

La entidad se enfureció ante el intento de represión. No era el hecho de que la kunoichi estuviera atentando contra su integridad, si no que la pequeña humana estaba teniendo éxito. Houkou no quería volver a ser prisionero, sin embargo no todos sus poderes estaban activados, ese hombre que lo tenía encerrado había sellado su energía de tal forma que no tenía control del cien por ciento.

En un último intento por resistirse, la entidad apareció frente a Sakura. Ésta vez se podía distinguir un enorme perro blanco con cinco colas de diferente color. Sus ojos ciel trataban de intimidar a la mujer frente a él.

"_Estúpida niña, ¿acaso crees que podrás contenerme?"_

Sakura abrió sus ojos por un momento y la mirada de determinación y fe que tenía, sorprendió a la bestia. "Claro que puedo. Mi mejor amigo tiene una bestia en su interior mucho más fuerte que tú y ha podido controlarla durante todo este tiempo, no veo porque yo no puedo contener a una de menor poder"

Con estas últimas palabras los esfuerzos de la eisei-nin aumentaron y finalmente parecía surtir efecto pues la entidad poco a poco quedaba encerrada dentro del subconsciente de Sakura, de la misma forma que Naruto y el Kyuubi dentro de él.

Finalmente, al abrir los ojos, la kunoichi se encontró frente a frente con unos grandes barrotes que contenían del otro lado a la bestia, a la cual sólo se le veían sus ojos resplandecientes. Sakura no podía evitar que una sonrisa de victoria adornara su rostro.

"Gané"

Los ojos de la criatura se estrecharon ante la evidente derrota. _"Por ahora…"_

Sakura rodó sus ojos. "Haré como que no escuché eso".

**_-xxx-_**

En un parpadeo, la kunoichi salió del transe en el que se encontraba al momento de tener esta problemática lucha interna, y lo primero que notó eran los alrededores poco familiares.

"¿Dónde diablos estoy?"

* * *

"Grmmmph"

Un leve toque en el hombro despertó a Sasuke de su sueño, abriendo sus ojos, buscó el origen de la molestia, hasta que finalmente dio con un par de manitas que se encontraban palpando su hombro y haciendo camino hacia su rostro. Los pequeños dedos tocaban su nariz, su boca, sus cejas, su frente, y luego su cabello.

"¿Naruto nii-san?"

Al parecer Sukai se había levantado y trataba de reconocer a la persona que se había quedado dormida a un lado de su cama.

"Hn. No. Sasuke"

El niño retiró sus manos del adulto a lado de él, como si el contacto quemara su piel al darse cuenta de quién era.

"Oh…lo siento Sasuke-san"

Sasuke decidió quedarse a dormir en el hospital para cuidar de Sukai. El Uchiha se sintió ligeramente culpable por la situación en la que estaba el niño, además ahora que él era portador del Sharingan, con más razón despertaba su interés y tenía que hacerse responsable por él, al menos hasta que Sakura regresara para explicar todo. A todo esto, Naruto estuvo más que de acuerdo, después de todo lo que más quería era que padre e hijo pasaran tiempo, juntos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien…hum, bueno, no tan bien, tengo muchas ganas de quitarme esta venda y volver a ver, pero no puedo, Tsunade baa-chan me dijo que no podía abrir mis ojos. Aparte creo que también me siento un poco agotado, no sé porque si dormí mucho, pero me siento cansado de todas formas."

Sasuke asintió levemente, pero después recordó que él niño no podía ver sus gestos así que simplemente dejó salir un sonido para indicar que lo había escuchado.

"Hn"

En el fondo, quería decir algo más, pero no sabía que decirle al niño. Después de todo, no es de todos los días que regresas a tu lugar de origen, solo para enterarte de que tienes un hijo el cual ni siquiera te acuerdas de haber participado en su creación. No era como si Sasuke no supiera reaccionar, no, un Uchiha _**siempre **_sabe cómo actuar, es sólo que la situación era desconocida para él.

El silencio crecía y Sukai se esentía incómodo, normalmente siempre hablaba con quien fuera, pero el que estaba ahora con él era Uchiha Sasuke, su padre, no cualquiera. ¿De qué podría hablar un niño con un padre al que apenas acaba de conocer y que recientemente lo rechazó?

Por suerte, el silencio fue interrumpido oportunamente por un leve toque en la puerta.

"¡Hey! ¡Buenos días a los dos! ¡Cómo amanecieron mis dos Uchihas favoritos!"

La presencia era tan obvia, que Sasuke tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar rodar sus ojos.

"Dobe"

Por el contrario, la reacción del otro Uchiha era más enérgica.

"¡Naruto-nii-san!"

Naruto no perdió tiempo y se acercó a la cama, parándose a lado de Sasuke.

"¡Veo que ya te encuentras mejor Sukai-chan!"

El niño asintió vigorosamente. "Hai, pero… hum, quiero quitarme esta venda"

Antes de que Naruto hiciera un comentario, Tsunade tocó levemente la puerta y luego entró, acercándose a la cama.

"Buenos días a todos."

Naruto y Sukai saludaron a Tsunade, y Sasuke simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

'_Bueno al menos es un saludo muy al estilo Uchiha'_

La ex Hokage realmente no esperaba un cambio dramático por parte del Uchiha, mucho había hecho él con ofrecerse a pasar la noche velando al niño, y eso era un _**gran**_ paso para el apático shinobi.

"¿Cómo te sientes Sukai?" preguntó Tsunade mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cama.

"Un poco cansado, aunque no entiendo porqué si dormí mucho"

Dejando su libreta de anotaciones a un lado, ella comenzó a quitarle la venda de los ojos a Sukai.

"Bien, nada más retire esta venda buscaremos la razón de tu agotamiento"

Una vez libre de la tela, la eisei-nin pudo apreciar que los algodones que había colocado previamente no tenían sangre, lo que indicaba que no había peligro de una hemorragia. Una vez confirmado que no había tanto peligro, Tsunade procedió a remover los algodones y con un pedazo de tela húmedo removió el residuo de medicina de sus ojos.

"Sukai, necesito que abras los ojos, pero hazlo despacio, acostúmbrate poco a poco a la luz para que no te lastimes."

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Tsunade, Sukai abrió lentamente sus ojos, pestañeando de vez en cuando ante un leve dolor producto de la luz de la habitación. Después de unos minutos, finalmente logró abrirlos completamente, observando un poco borrosas a las personas a su alrededor.

Todos notaron que el niño aún tenía activado el Sharingan.

"Bien, creo que ahora se puede explicar tu agotamiento. Tener activado el Sharingan por tanto tiempo consume tu chakra. ¿Ves bien?"

Sukai pestañeó varias veces. "mmm… un poco borroso"

"Eso es normal, después de tener cierto tiempo vendados los ojos luego de haber activado tu kekkei genkai. No tardará mucho en que recuperes la nitidez de tu visión."

"Tsunade-baa-chan, ¿cómo puedo desactivarlo?"

Tsunade volteó hacia los otros dos adultos, los cuales observaban con atención todo lo que estaba pasando. Enfocando su mirada en Sasuke, la eisei-nin cabeceó levemente en su dirección.

"Uchiha es el único que puede decirte como desactivarlo"

"Sukai"

El niño miró a Sasuke atentamente. Una vez que tuvo la atención del niño, prosiguió.

"Quiero que prestes atención a lo que te voy a decir"

Sukai asintió. "Hai"

Mientras tanto, Tsunade y Naruto caminaron sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta, para evitar interrumpir este pequeño momento y contemplar desde lejos la interacción de padre e hijo.

"Cierra tus ojos, concéntrate en sentir el flujo de chakra que corre a través de tu cuerpo. Notarás que hay una fuerte concentración en tus ojos. Tienes que relajarte y tratar de manipular la energía para que siga su curso normal. Una vez que liberes esa presión entonces podrás abrir tus ojos"

Sukai iba siguiendo las instrucciones de Sasuke obedientemente y después de que no sintió nada extraño en sus ojos, los abrió, mostrando un inocente par de ojos jade.

El niño pestañeó un par de veces "¿Lo logré?"

Una breve sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Sasuke "Hai, lo hiciste muy bien Sukai. Te tardaste menos tiempo de lo que yo tardé la primera vez que activé mi Sharingan"

"¿En serio?" preguntó el niño, haciendo evidente su entusiasmo.

Sasuke asintió. "Hn. Llevarás el apellido Uchiha en alto"

Los ojitos de Sukai se iluminaron de regocijo. "Haré lo mejor que pueda. ¡Gracias, Sasuke-san!"

"Otousan"

Sukai estaba confundido. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien? Por su parte, Naruto y Tsunade miraban a Sasuke como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

"¿Uh?"

Sasuke hizo lo posible para no sonreír ante la mirada incrédula del niño, así que mantuvo su rostro indiferente. "Soy tu otousan, ¿no?"

Sukai, finalmente entendiendo que esto era lo más cercano a un acto de aceptación y disculpas por el daño ocasionado, no pudo evitar el regocijo que inundaba su pecho.

"¡Hai, otousan!"

Sasuke no podía evitar que creciera una grata sensación de orgullo al ser llamado otousan. Había que admitir que ser relacionado de esta forma con un infante era una situación extraña e inimaginable, pero al mismo tiempo evocaba una sensación de satisfacción. Parecía que su segunda misión en la vida, la de reconstruir su clan, se había cumplido de manera imprevista.

El niño sorprendió al Uchiha mayor con un fuerte y enérgico abrazo. En momentos como este Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Definitivamente no recibe a diario este tipo de muestra de afecto, pero para evitar ocasionar el descontento del niño, decidió no rechazarlo y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

'_Espero que con esto Naruto me deje de molestar'_

Sasuke decidió que era suficiente y se alejó brevemente del niño.

"Es mejor que descanses. Tan pronto te den de alta vendrás a vivir conmigo."

"¡Hai! Gracias por venir a visitarme. ¿Podría saludar a Naruto-nii-chan por mi?"

Sasuke asintió y decidió retirarse después de que el niño se acomodara para descansar. Una vez que Sukai cerró los ojos, el Uchiha salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

"Ya era tiempo de que entendieras, teme"

El Uchiha miró hacia abajo, ahí sentado en el pasillo estaba Naruto.

"Cállate. Tienes mucho que explicarme, dobe"

Sasuke se alejó de él, caminando en dirección a la cafetería del hospital. Naruto se levantó del piso y siguió al Uchiha. Al llegar a la cafetería, buscaron una mesa lo más retirada posible del resto y tomaron asiento. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente, en sus caras se reflejaba la seriedad ante el tema que iban a tratar.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, teme?"

"Naruto, quiero que me expliques todo lo que sabes desde la desaparición de Sakura hasta ahora. También quiero saber dónde se encuentra Kakashi. Es extraño que no lo haya visto aún."

No era sorpresa para el Hokage el hecho de que Sasuke requiriera esta información.

"Sakura-chan desapareció durante una misión para someter la rebelión de Sonido. Ella nunca regresó. Seis meses después, empezamos a tener algunas sospechas pues en varias aldeas se reportaban las desapariciones de algunos eisei-nin. Lamentablemente durante un buen tiempo, estas desapariciones se detuvieron y el consejo me prohibió que siguiera utilizando recursos para tratar de encontrar a Sakura-chan. Así que como no tenía muchos a quienes confiarles una misión tan secreta, decidí darle unas vacaciones a Kakashi-sensei como pretexto para que él pudiese buscar por su parte a Sakura-chan. Tengo fe en él, sus perros están ayudándole, así que si alguien encuentra a Sakura, ese es Kakashi."

Sasuke mostraba su rostro indiferente, pero en sus ojos negros se podía percibir su concentración, analizando los datos que le había proporcionado el Rokudaime. "¿Cuándo tiene que regresar Kakashi?"

Esto era lo que inquietaba a Naruto. Dentro de poco Kakashi tenía que regresar, y si no había regresado antes era porque no había tenido éxito encontrando a Sakura. Por lo tanto, era una situación desesperante el no contar con alguien más para localizarla.

"Sólo le quedan 5 días"

El Uchiha estuvo en silencio por un par de minutos. Debía existir alguna forma de continuar la búsqueda de la kunoichi sin afectar los intereses de la aldea. Al fin, miró directamente a los ojos a Naruto.

"Bien, en dado caso de que Kakashi regrese y no haya encontrado a Sakura, quiero que me mandes en una misión. Una misión con valor de servicio comunitario, así no tendrán que pagarme y no gastarás recursos 'en vano'."

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon ante la idea de Sasuke. "¡Perfecto! Así aseguraremos que la búsqueda continúe sin necesidad de esperar una estúpida aprobación de ese consejo de ancianos."

Sin embargo, algo le inquietaba al Hokage. "Sasuke, ¿a qué se debe este repentino interés en encontrar a Sakura?"

Sasuke decidió que no era necesario responderle, así que lo miró desinteresadamente, se levantó de la mesa y caminó de regreso al cuarto de Sukai.

"¡Hey, Sasuke, espera! ¡Respóndeme!"

'_Es la madre de mi hijo' _Su pensamiento quedó almacenado en su cabeza al no querer pronunciarlo abiertamente ante el Hokage.

Y así, siguió su camino.

* * *

Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo y de los recientes incidentes, Sakura finalmente se sentó a analizar ampliamente su situación.

Se encontraba en medio de la nada, no tenía idea de dónde estaba. No tenía ropa, solo unos cuantos trozos de tela cubriéndola en lugares estratégicos, al menos no pasaría tanta vergüenza si alguien la viera así. Su cabello había crecido hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Todo esto obligó a Sakura a ponderar cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. La longitud de su cabello y la palidez de su piel, parecían tener la respuesta a su pregunta, deben haber pasado al menos más de 8 meses, sus cálculos se basaban en no haber recibido ningún tipo de luz solar durante su inconsciencia.

Colocando sus manos frente a ella, notó que sus manos estaban levemente cubiertas de hielo, y lo más extraño de todo era que no parecía sentir el frío. Algo estaba mal, esa bestia dentro de ella y ese lugar tan extraño en donde despertó por primera vez, indicaban que algo importante había sucedido, pero no sabía de qué se trataba. Sus últimos recuerdos aparte de esta horrible experiencia, es haber estado en una misión junto con Sai, Neji, Nara, etc.

Sus ojos, experimentados en búsqueda y análisis de heridas o cualquier otra alteración corporal, descendieron por su cuerpo hasta su cintura, cerca de su ombligo pudo contemplar un kanji tatuado en su piel.

"Houkou" leyó en voz alta mientras trazaba los símbolos con sus dedos.

Algo definitivamente le daba mala espina.

* * *

En el extremo norte del bosque limítrofe de Konoha, Kakashi se encontraba buscando pistas que lo llevaran a la localización de Sakura. El jounin no lo hacía por compromiso con Naruto, era más bien el instinto paterno, lo que lo había incitado a realizar esta búsqueda. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura fueron su último grupo bajo su tutela, y aprendió a quererlos como si fueran sus hijos. Suficiente decepción se había llevado con la ausencia de Sasuke, y agregar la ausencia de Sakura no era aceptable.

Llevaba poco más de un mes en la búsqueda de su ex alumna, y dentro de poco se terminaría su tiempo y tendría que regresar a Konoha. Todos los intentos de localizarla habían sido fútiles. Kakashi se enfrentaba a la nada ante la escasa existencia de pistas. Su única ventaja era que poseía sus canes, los cuales eran una gran ayuda para olfatear y cubrir más terreno.

"Kakashi, huelo algo"

Kakashi dirigó su mirada hacia Pakkun. Él era el perro con mejor olfato entre todos sus canes.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó el Jounin con interés, mientras se levantaba de su posición en el suelo, donde trataba de identificar la zona donde antes habían sido atacados el equipo donde estaba Sakura.

La nariz de Pakkun se movió ligeramente tratando de atrapar el olor en el aire. "Es Sakura"

El único ojo visible de Kakashi se ensanchó con interés. Después del año y más que llebava ella desaparecida, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que de pronto Sakura apareciera de la misma forma tan misteriosa con la que se había desvanecido.

"¿En qué dirección?"

Pakkun movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, rastreando el origen de la esencia. "Norte, cerca de los bordes con Kumogakure"

"¿Qué tan lejos está?"

El perro trató de calcular la distancia con solo percibir la intensidad de la pista. "Mmm, a una hora si nos damos prisa."

"Bien, no perdamos tiempo" Kakashi subió a la rama de un árbol y con Pakkun delante de él comenzó a saltar de rama en rama a una gran velocidad.

Finalmente podría recuperar a su ex alumna perdida. Kakashi en los últimos años había establecido un lazo fraternal con ella y con Sukai, sobre todo con el pequeño, a quien le tiene un gran aprecio. Después de la desaparición de Sakura, Kakashi presentía de la misma forma que Naruto, que ella no estaba muerta. Así que por el niño y por sus propias creencias de no dejar atrás a ningún compañero caído, Kakashi aceptó la propuesta de Naruto para tratar de localizarla. Y ahora después de casi un mes de estarla buscando, finalmente su trabajo rendía sus frutos.

* * *

**Continuará.**

Notas: Espero les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo de _**Frozen**_. Agradecería reviews, para saber sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc etc.

Tengo otra **encuesta** que hacer, y me gustaría que respondieran, esta es para dos futuros proyecto de fic (Sasu x Saku obviamente xD) que pienso en escribir, y pues sería genial saber la preferencia de lectura y así escoger cual de los dos desarrollar más y publicar antes de que finalice _**Frozen.**_

**Pregunta 1: ¿Te gustan los fanfic de vampiros?**

**Pregunta 2: ¿Te gustan los fanfic que siguen el esquema del universo de Naruto (osea que los personajes sean ninjas, y toda la trama original, como Frozen)?**

De antemano les agradezco si me responden :3! Galletitas y Chocolates para todos.

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I fear your smile and the promise inside._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I fear your presence, I'm __**frozen**__ inside._

_**A dangerous mind**__** – Within Temptation**_


	5. No sólo los recuerdos vuelven

Disclaimer: Naruto **no** me pertenece. Si fuera mío, no tendría tiempo para escribir éste fic, estaría ocupada haciendo el nuevo capítulo del manga.

Agradecimientos Especiales: A mi beta reader, _midory_, por aconsejarme y apoyarme en este capítulo xD ¡Muchas Gracias!

_**SUPERMEGA NOTA:**_

Bien antes de que me caigan encima a golpes, como prometí anteriormente, si algo surgía les explicaría a grandes rasgos porqué no actualicé a tiempo xD.

A raíz de mis últimos días de vacaciones, mi familia y yo salimos de viaje (Yay! xD) Así que no había manera de que editara y subiera el capítulo estando fuera, sobre todo porque no llevo mi USB a vacacionar xD (Que buena falta le hace al pobre jajaja xD)

El día lunes 18 de Agosto reingreso a la Universidad (para 7º semestre de torturas T-T) así que por favor les pido paciencia en caso de que me tarde un poco más de lo normal en actualizar, trataré de que no sea mucho tiempo porque a mí me desesperar no estar actualizando (mi beta está de testigo xD jajaja Saludos midory!)

Agradezco sinceramente desde el fondo de mi frío, negro y arrugado corazoncito( xD jaja) a todos por sus review. En serio, me hacen sentir con la suficiente energía y ánimos para escribir, me emociona saber que a ustedes les gusta lo que mi loca cabecita se imagina. No tengo como pagarles más que con actualizar xD

Muchas gracias también por contestar a mi encuesta. Me sirven sus sugerencias para saber en qué dirección dirigir mi próximo proyecto. Gracias por su ayuda, ¡¡en serio!!

Lol este capítulo tiene 5000 palabras xD

Ahora si, después de esto pueden golpearme xD jajaja

**Preguntas, dudas y otras contestaciones a sus review:**

**1.- ¿Cuándo sabremos cómo concibieron a Sukai T-T?**

**Koori dice: **Bueno, les alegrará saber que el capítulo 7 está programado para tratar exclusivamente el tema de qué fue lo que pasó, será un capítulo completamente de Flashback. Probablemente sea largo, así que no me maten si me tardo un poco más en actualizar ese capítulo. Aunque trataré de que no sea así.

**2.- ¿El Bijuu de 5 colas dará problemas?**

**Koori dice:** Así es, es una pieza importante dentro de la historia, así que quiérase o no, ocasionará conflictos xD… Pobre Sakura…la que le espera… xDDD

**3.- ¿Dedicarás un capítulo completo a la relación padre-hijo?**

**Koori dice:** Bien, lamentablemente no he podido escribir una gran interacción entre ambos, sobre todo por la cantidad de eventos que se han sucitado. Sin embargo, habrá frecuentes escenas de este tipo a lo largo del fanfic, las cuales formarán parte de la renovación del carácter de Sasuke xD… no cambiará por completo, pero al menos tendrá más consideraciones hacia el niño.

**4.- ¿Ya tienes todos tus capítulos guardados?**

**Koori dice: **Soy una persona que disfruta a plenitud de sus vacaciones, sobre todo por la carga educativa de la maldita universidad…nos negrean T-T… Por lo tanto he escrito estos capítulos durante momentos de inspiración y espacios de relajación que he tenido. La historia está pensada de principio a fin, sé lo que quiero que pase y cómo va a pasar, mi único impedimento sería llegar a esos momentos claves del fic.

Quiérase o no, tengo que poner ciertos episodios de relleno, donde los personajes se expresan y desarrollan un poco más para que los momentos clave no lleguen inesperadamente. Entonces, esas partes vienen completa y totalmente por inspiración al azar. Todas las ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza las escribo y clasifico en diversos documentos, una vez que escribo los espacios de relleno entonces voy armando el rompecabezas y finalmente tengo mi capítulo.

Hasta ahora, tengo escritos el 6 y el 7, pero son los puros diálogos, hay muy poca narración y esa parte la escribo un par de días antes de publicar el fic. Por lo tanto no tengo escrita la historia por completo, pero tengo avances. Espero la explicación ayude en algo, traté de ser honesta y no los quiero engañar con que tengo escritos 10 capítulos xD jajaja. Además tener estos fragmentos preparados me sirven como reserva en caso de que se bloquee mi inspiración, así tengo algo que publicar más adelante.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les guste y siéntanse en libertad de preguntarme si no entienden algún concepto o algo parecido.

- Si alguien tiene una duda que quiera que sea respondida, pues, déjenme el review y les contesto :D.

**¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS por los REVIEW! Los review me inspiran a seguir escribiendo :3!**

--

Acotaciones:

"…Diálogo…"

'…_Pensamientos…'_

* * *

**F R O Z E N**

**by **_**Koori no Ame**_

- 0 -

Capítulo 5 – No sólo los recuerdos vuelven

- 0 -

_Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen cerca._

_En los momentos silenciosos, me imagino que estás aquí._

_Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen cerca._

_Los susurros silenciosos, las lágrimas silenciosas._

Después de salir del hospital con la aprobación de Tsunade; Sasuke, Sukai y Naruto se dirigen al distrito Uchiha para arreglar todo lo necesario y habitar la casa donde vivirían su hijo y él.

"Dime, teme, ¿planeas quedarte en la casa donde solías vivir?"

Contemplando la actual situación de estar a cargo de un infante, Sasuke tenía pensado en habitar otra casa, que no fuera aquella en donde había vivido. Muchos recuerdos y malas experiencias estaban encerrados entre las paredes del lugar, y lo que menos quería era atormentarse constantemente y que la atmósfera tuviese alguna influencia en su hijo.

"No. Sin embargo, pasaremos a esa casa por algunas de mis pertenencias."

En un par de minutos, los tres se encontraban ya en el distrito Uchiha. Sasuke notó que algunas casas de la periferia estaban habitadas. Probablemente la demanda de población y la falta de habitantes en ese distrito, orilló al consejo y a Naruto a utilizar esa zona. Al parecer este asentamiento era reciente pues a medida que se adentraban por las desoladas calles, solo el silencio y el ruido de sus pasos era lo único que daba vida al interior del lugar.

A pesar de la seriedad de su rostro, los ojos de Sasuke reflejaban la melancolía y remembranza de la cuna de su niñez. Pensando que cuando era pequeño él recorría estas calles llenas de niños, padres, madres, tíos, abuelos, todos Uchiha. El bullicio de las calles era tan normal como aquel que se dejaba escuchar en el resto de la aldea. Pero a raíz de la masacre, era doloroso e imposible pasear por estas calles sin recordar lo que antes hubo ahí. Tal vez, si nada hubiera pasado, todo sería diferente. Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía que no había remedio, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke divagaron hacia el pequeño que caminaba a su lado. Desde un principio no se había atrevido a tomarle la mano, sin embargo el niño parecía entender que no era necesario, con la sola presencia de su padre a lado era más que suficiente para él. Una breve sonrisa asomaba a los labios del Uchiha, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba. Tal vez era tiempo de construir un nuevo clan Uchiha, era tentadora y reconfortante la idea de ver corriendo por las calles del distrito a niños, y familias caminando alegremente, compartiendo secretos y trivialidades de su vida cotidiana entre ellos. Reponer la población del clan tomaría tiempo, pero los intentos habrán valido la pena. Y aunque Sasuke tal vez no esté vivo para presenciar el florecimiento de las nuevas generaciones, al menos habrá presenciado el comienzo en manos de su propio hijo.

Después de varios minutos en silencio y uno que otra interrupción por parte de Naruto, finalmente todos llegaron al pórtico de lo que fue la casa de Sasuke, el cual se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta.

Sukai miró a su padre, confundido ante la detención abrupta. Naruto también observaba de reojo a su amigo, entendiendo el porqué se había detenido.

Después de tantos años de ausencia, entrar en la casa donde fueron asesinados sus padres, debe ser un gran paso, uno que Sasuke sabía que en algún momento tenía que suceder. El Uchiha sabía que desde el primer momento que abriera la puerta un frío golpe de recuerdos lúgubres le esperaba.

Decidido a enfrentar su pasado, Sasuke abrió la puerta lentamente. Una vez abierta, al dar el primer paso dentro del lugar, sintió inmediatamente el olor añejo que sólo un lugar que no ha sido habitado en años podría tener. Lo primero que venía a la vista era la sala. Cada pieza, cada mueble, todo se encontraba de la misma forma en que había quedado la noche del asesinato. Pareciera que el tiempo no había dejado huella, la única excepción era la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el lugar.

Imágenes de su padre leyendo un libro sentado tranquilamente en la sala aparecía ante la vista del Uchiha. Adentrándose en el lugar, se asomó a la cocina y pareciera ver a su madre cocinando mientras esperaba que sus hijos llegaran de entrenar. Al seguir avanzando llegó frente a una puerta cerrada, una puerta que no quería abrir pues sabía que detrás de ella se encontraba la habitación del hermano que había asesinado hace unos días. Y al fondo del pasillo, una puerta que jamás se volvió a abrir desde la masacre. El lugar donde él había encontrado a sus padres sin vida sobre un espeso charco de sangre. Todo parecía reproducirse como una película vieja que se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Decidido a dejar esos malos recuerdos de lado, Sasuke se dirigió a su antigua habitación. Un lugar simple, de decoración sencilla, nada ostentoso. Había algunos kunais, shurikens y pergaminos sobre una mesa a lado de la cama, la cual aun se encontraba vestida con la sábana que había usado el día que se fue de la aldea.

Confrontando la pared a su izquierda, Sasuke abrió su ropero. Tal vez la ropa que ahí se encontraba ya no servían para uso personal, pero algunas prendas con el símbolo Uchiha serían perfectas para que Sukai las usara. Era hora de que su legado sea reconocido por las calles de la aldea.

Toda la ropa e instrumentos necesarios los metió dentro de una gran bolsa negra con el símbolo del clan grabado, que encontró en la mesa. Luego dando una última mirada a la habitación, salió y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres. Tomaría prestado algunas ropas con el símbolo del clan, la demás ropa tendría que mandarla a hacer y adecuarla a sus necesidades.

Una vez recolectado todo lo necesario, Sasuke salió del lugar, a la entrada donde Naruto y su hijo lo estaban esperando. Naruto no entró a ese lugar con la idea de que lo mejor era que Sasuke entrara solo y confrontara sus recuerdos, así que evitó que el niño entrara con él.

"¿Listo, teme?"

"Hai" Asintió brevemente Sasuke mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la salida en espera de que el Hokage y su hijo lo siguieran.

"¿Y bien, en que casa planeas vivir?" preguntó Naruto mientras colocaba ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Una que está cerca de la periferia hacia el bosque, cerca de los arroyos. Perteneció a un familiar cercano"

"Bien, entonces vamos, les ayudaré a limpiar un poco y luego me iré a casa con Hina-chan"

_**-xxx-**_

Después de casi tres horas de limpieza, finalmente la casa quedó lista para acomodar alguna de las cosas que Sasuke había traído.

La casa era perfecta, perfecta para que ambos vivieran ahí. Tenía tres habitaciones, dos cuartos de baño, la sala, la cocina y una habitación extra que funcionaría bien como oficina. Al igual que su casa, ésta estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo, producto del tiempo y de que nadie la ha ocupado durante un largo tiempo.

Naruto se había retirado hace unos minutos para ir a casa con su esposa. Por lo tanto, Sasuke y Sukai se quedaron solos, parados en el pórtico de la casa. Era una situación ligeramente incómoda. Sobre todo porque Sasuke no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con su hijo. Él sabía que en algún momento tenía que enterarse de las preferencias, gustos y otros detalles de Sukai, pero siendo él alguien poco sociable, era una tarea difícil.

Definitivamente sus entrenamientos previos nunca lo habían preparado para convivir con su hijo. La mayoría de sus conocimientos se enfocaban en sigilo, destreza, concentración, asesinato. Se le podía preguntar sobre Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, pero no sobre cómo educar a un niño. Tal vez necesitaría pedir ayuda a alguien que sepa sobre el tema. Bien, ignoren lo anterior. Los Uchihas _**no **_necesitan ayuda. Quizá sólo un poco de orientación…si, esa es la palabra correcta.

Mientras tanto, lo más viable era descansar para comprar la despensa al día siguiente y probablemente algo de entrenamiento. El niño ya tenía seis años, y sin la orientación propia que todo Uchiha debería tener. Sasuke tendría que enseñarle los principios básicos y luego probar sus capacidades para entrenarlo como era debido.

"Hay que ir a dormir" comenzó a decir Sasuke sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Sukai "mañana iremos a comprar la despensa y después comenzaremos con los entrenamientos extracurriculares"

"¿Entrenamientos?" Preguntó Sukai un poco despistado y observando detenidamente al adulto a su lado.

Sasuke asintió brevemente. "Hai. Quiero ver que habilidades posees y fortalecer algunas áreas. Sobre todo que empieces a dominar el Sharingan"

"Oh, está bien, entiendo" Sukai miró hacia otro lado, escondiendo lo más posible su mirada de decepción.

El niño esperaba pasar cierto tiempo con su padre y llegar a conocerlo. Un entrenamiento no era exactamente lo que se llamaría "conocer" a alguien. Su padre era muy diferente a su madre, ella siempre trataba de pasar tiempo con él, si tenía algún problema ella lo ayudaba y tal vez la diferencia más notable era que su madre era más expresiva y cariñosa, nada comparado con la cantidad de frialdad que emanaba su padre. A pesar de esto, no lo culpaba, después de todo no llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero eso no quería decir que no se sintiera un poco decepcionado.

"Vamos"

Sukai asintió y obedeciendo a su padre se dio la media vuelta y entró a la casa, seguido de Sasuke, el cual cerró la puerta con un pensamiento recorriendo su cabeza.

'_Mañana será un día interesante'_

Uchiha Sasuke no sabía que sus palabras profetizaban lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

El cielo estaba teñido de negro, algunas estrellas titilaban en la bóveda estelar. Sakura buscó refugio en una cueva cercana, pues sin equipo para acampar y sin ropa decente, no era de sabios quedarse a la intemperie durante la noche. Mañana sería otro día y entonces podría buscar la manera de regresar a Konoha.

A pesar de haber estado en suspensión durante tanto tiempo, extrañaba su hogar, extrañaba a sus amigos, extrañaba a su hijo. Continuamente se preguntaba si Naruto y Hinata aún lo estaban cuidando. Después de este incidente es seguro que ella no querrá salir en un buen tiempo a alguna misión. Se había perdido un año de la vida de su hijo y eso era imperdonable, tal vez no pueda recuperar el tiempo que pasó, pero al menos estaría ahí para construir nuevos recuerdos con su hijo.

Un sensación de alerta alejó a Sakura de sus pensamientos. _'Alguien se acerca'_ Escuchó hablar a Houkou en su mente.

La kunoichi no tenía armas para defenderse, pero aún contaba con su monstruosa fuerza para derribar a cualquiera que intentara lastimarla. Albergándose entre las sombras de la cueva, esperó a que el intruso hiciera el primer movimiento.

Después de unos minutos, detrás de unos arbustos salió un perro. Con la poca luz que había era complicado ver, a medida que el can se acercaba a la cueva, la kunoichi lo reconoció inmediatamente.

"¿Pakkun?"

El perro reconoció la voz de la eisei-nin "¡Sakura! ¡Hey, Kakashi por acá!"

De la misma dirección de donde había salido Pakkun, apareció Kakashi un minuto después. Y el tiempo para Sakura parecía congelarse por unos breves segundos.

El único ojo visible de Kakashi se ensanchó momentáneamente ante la sorpresa "Sakura"

"Kakashi…Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura corrió a los brazos de su ex-sensei y lo abrazó fuertemente. "Me alegra volver a verte"

Kakashi sonrió por debajo de su máscara y puso una mano sobe la cabeza de Sakura. "A mi también me alegra Sakura, y seguramente a muchos otros también les alegrará saber que estas viva"

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia su ex - sensei, confundida. "¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado desaparecida?"

Kakashi la observó con seriedad. "¿Quieres decir que no sabes?"

"Puedo calcular un aproximado por mi apariencia física, pero no tengo idea del tiempo exacto" Un suspiró escapó de sus labios después de contestar

Kakashi se retiró un poco y se cruzó de brazos "Has estado desaparecida por poco más de un año. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?"

Sakura cabeceó en forma negativa, realmente no podía decir a ciencia cierta en dónde ha estado todo este tiempo, y mucho menos la localización del lugar ya que Houkou había estado en posesión de su cuerpo cuando escapó.

"La verdad no tengo idea Kakashi-sensei, es complicado. Pero ya habrá tiempo para discutir esto. Mejor dígame cómo está Sukai"

Kakashi sonrió nuevamente, era de esperarse que una madre preguntara por su hijo. "Él está bien, Naruto y Hinata lo están cuidando"

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de Sakura "Al menos sé que esta bien. Tengo muchas ganas de regresar y volver a abrazarlo"

Kakashi asintió. "Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, hay muchas personas que de seguro se alegrarán de volver a verte"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke y Sukai se preparaban para salir a comprar la despensa y otros utensilios necesarios para la casa. Tal vez algo de guardarropa también.

"Sukai, ¿estás listo?"

El niño salió de su habitación vistiendo un par de shorts beige y una camisa negra con el símbolo del clan en la espalda. Sasuke no podía negar que estaba orgulloso de ver a su hijo vestir una prenda con el símbolo del clan.

El niño asintió "Hai, estoy listo"

"Bien vamos"

Sin embargo antes de que alguno de los dos se dirigiera a la salida, un breve toque en la puerta alertó de la presencia de una visita inesperada. El Uchiha mayor abrió la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con un ANBU.

"Uchiha-san. Hokage-sama solicita su inmediata presencia en el hospital"

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Sucedió algo?"

"Hokage-sama quiere mantener esto en secreto, es confidencial. Por favor repórtese lo antes posible y lleve a su hijo con usted."

El ANBU desapareció en medio de una nube de humo, dejando solos nuevamente a Sasuke y Sukai.

"Vamos. Cambio de planes. Sube a mi espalda. Iremos por la vía rápida"

Sasuke se arrodilló para dejar que Sukai subiera. El niño dudando un poco si hacer o no lo que decía su padre, finalmente subió a su espalda como lo pidió y el Uchiha sin perder tiempo salió por la puerta y saltando de techo en techo llegó al hospital en menos de 10 minutos. Mientras más pronto llegaran mejor, lo que sea que haya pasado debió ser importante si Naruto no vino a decírselo el mismo.

Al momento de entrar en el lugar, una enfermera se les acercó a toda prisa.

"Uchiha-san, por favor sígame"

Sasuke asintió y espero a que Sukai lo siguiera también. La enfermera los llevó a través de varios pasillos hasta el tercer piso, lugar que el Uchiha mayor conocía bien pues en una de esas habitaciones había estado cuando lo trajeron los ANBU.

A medida que se acercaban al final de un pasillo, se podía divisar una figura a la distancia. Una vez cerca a las afueras de una de las habitaciones, lo primero que vio sorprendió a Sasuke. Ahí frente a él, apoyado en una pared, sosteniendo un pequeño libro y su mirada fija en el contenido, estaba Hatake Kakashi.

Antes de que Sasuke se diera a conocer, Sukai corrió hasta el adulto.

"¡Kakashiiiiiiiiii!"

"Hey Sukai-chan, ¿cómo estás?"

El ojo visible de Kakashi mostraba su contento y un movimiento en su máscara negra indicaba que el jounin le estaba sonriendo al niño.

"¡Bien!, me alegra volver a verlo"

"Kakashi"

La voz interrumpió el momento que el jounin y el niño compartían, Kakashi desvió su mirada hacia el Uchiha mayor.

"Ah, Sasuke. Tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿no es así?"

Sasuke asintió brevemente.

Kakashi se acercó al Uchiha y puso una mano en su hombro como gesto de amistad y de saludo "Naruto me informó de todo. Me alegra que hayas vuelto al fin."

Sasuke no podía decir lo mismo, pero tampoco podía negarlo. Poco a poco su percepción de quedarse y hacer su vida en Konoha tomaba un rumbo positivo. Uno de esos cambios era su hijo, aunque aún no estaba listo para admitirlo abiertamente.

Desviando la conversación de una incómoda bienvenida a algo más serio, Sasuke decidió preguntar. "Hn. ¿Dónde está Naruto?"

Kakashi tenía que sonreír ante la evidente incomodidad de Sasuke. No era muy común recibir muestras de "afecto".

"Naruto está dentro de la habitación junto con Tsunade"

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Sakura está ahí dentro"

Que los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharan no pasó desapercibido por el ojo experimentado de Kakashi.

"¿Kaa-san está ahí?"

Kakashi miró a Sukai atentamente y luego asintió.

"Hai, he traído a tu mamá de vuelta"

A los ojos jade del niño asomaban lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas. Sin poder contenerse más, Sukai entró corriendo en la habitación.

"¡¡Kaa-san!! ¡¡Kaa-san!!"

Sasuke caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y se asomó para ver la escena.

"¡SUKAI!"

El niño se había hecho camino entre Tsunade y Naruto para subirse a la cama y abrazar fervientemente a su madre, la cual respondió la muestra de afecto con mayor intensidad.

"¡Mi bebé! Te extrañé demasiado"

"No me vuelvas a dejar kaa-san, no quiero volver a perderte"

El niño lloraba en el pecho de Sakura, y era imposible para ella derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, la kunoichi finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de volver ver a su hijo.

Naruto al igual que Tsunade tenían lágrimas en sus ojos que ninguno quiso derramar. Ellos más que nadie sabían los días interminables en los que el niño lloraba la pérdida de su madre, las pesadillas nocturnas que rara vez le permitían volver a conciliar el sueño, tomó varios meses tratar de apaciguarlo. Y ahora al fin, después de tanta espera, madre e hijo se reencontraban.

A lo lejos Sasuke observaba con detenimiento la escena. No quería acercarse, temía que si se movía o respiraba interrumpiría el momento de felicidad de madre e hijo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Tsunade y Naruto caminaron lentamente fuera de la habitación para no ser inoportunos.

La ex – hokage tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Bien hecho Kakashi, no tengo manera de agradecerte que la hayas traído de vuelta"

Kakashi alzó su brazo y puso su mano en su nuca. "No es necesario agradecerme, era algo que yo quería hacer desde el primer momento que me enteré que no estaba."

Naruto no podía evitar tener curiosidad. "Kakashi, ¿dónde la encontraste?"

Poniendo su mano en su barbilla, el jounin de cabello plateado contestó.

"La encontré cerca del borde norte con Kumo. Sin embargo, no había nadie a su alrededor, estaba sola. Así que no tengo ni la más mínima idea que pudo suceder, ni pistas de algún secuestrador. Dudo que ella se haya ido voluntariamente y dejar al niño atrás. Aparte tú viste en que condiciones estaba cuando la traje, casi no tenía ropa puesta y era obvio por su apariencia física que no recibió luz solar o tuvo herramientas para cortar su cabello, ya sabes cómo es Sakura. Algo debió pasar en todo este tiempo, alguna especie de confinamiento lejos del mundo exterior. No quise indagar más sobre el asunto, ella estaba muy feliz con la sola idea de regresar"

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y asentía una y otra vez. "Entiendo pero aún así hay que hacerle un interrogatorio, esto no se puede quedar así. Tenemos que encontrar a los malditos que se la llevaron."

Tsunade asumió una actitud seria mientras miraba a los presentes. "Hay algo que me preocupa. Mientras realizaba un análisis general de su estado, noté una alteración dentro de sus niveles de chakra, así como una fuente de energía indeterminada ajena a su cuerpo. Ambas fuerzas varían demasiado, es como si hubiera una constante lucha entre el dominio de ambas fuerzas. Lo que sea que haya pasado durante su ausencia, es algo que definitivamente está alterando su cuerpo."

Naruto se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Tsunade. "¿O sea que lo que percibí cuando llegué aquí provenía de Sakura?

Todos posaron sus ojos en Naruto. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó la ex – hokage.

El Rokudaime puso su mano en su barbilla mientras recordaba lo sucedido al entrar al hospital.

"Bien, desde el momento en que entré al edificio, el Kyuubi ha estado incómodo, algo lo está irritando, como si algo lo alertara de una presencia conocida para él. A medida que me iba acercando a la habitación donde está Sakura, la incomodidad del Kyuubi aumentó considerablemente."

Tsunade mostró un rostro lleno de preocupación. "Sea lo que sea, lo mejor será que Sakura se quede un tiempo en observación, al menos hasta que descubramos lo que está pasando dentro de ella"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará en el hospital?"

Todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke, el cual había estado observando la conversación con detenimiento pero sin participar abiertamente hasta este momento.

"Probablemente un par de días en lo que determinamos su situación"

Mientras los demás conversaban en el pasillo, dentro de la habitación, madre e hijo continuaban abrazados. Después de unos minutos Sakura lo alejó brevemente y lo observó con detenimiento. La cara de Sukai había tomado un poco más de forma, dejando atrás las pocas facciones de bebé que le quedaban, pero sin perder la inocencia que lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos habían cambiado de un suave esmeralda como el de ella a un jade intenso reflejando ingenuidad. Su cabello color azabache era un poco más rebelde y puntiagudo, casi como el de...

Sakura interrumpió la línea de su pensamiento ensanchando sus ojos de la sorpresa, ahora que finalmente observaba a su hijo, notó la vestimenta familiar que portaba. Asomándose a la espalda del niño, su asombro fue aún mayor al encontrar estampado el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

Nerviosa y temerosa de la respuesta, Sakura se atrevió a preguntarle. "Sukai, ¿en dónde conseguiste esta ropa?"

El niño se levantó de la cama y se dio una vuelta para enseñarle bien la ropa a su madre.

"¿Te gusta, kaa-san? Otousan me la dio esta mañana" Dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Sakura detuvo su respiración "...¿O-otousan?..."

El niño asintió con entusiasmo "¡Hai! ¡Finalmente conocí a mi otousan gracias a Naruto-nii-san!"

Sakura se detuvo en seco. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, se le complicaba respirar, una fuerte presión en su pecho la asfixiaba, el tiempo dejó de correr por lo que parecía una eternidad.

"¿Kaa-san? ¡Kaa-san! ¡¿Kaa-san estás bien?!" Sukai gritaba asustado ante la falta de contestación de su madre.

Los adultos que se encontraban fuera de la habitación entraron rápidamente ante la alarma del niño. Sakura observaba al frente, hacia el vacío, eran tantos los pensamientos y recuerdos inundando su cabeza que era casi imposible reaccionar. Aún seguía respirando laboriosamente, su rostro palideció, que no se haya desmayado aún era inexplicable.

Tsunade corrió inmediatamente a su lado y tomando una pequeña lámpara, iluminó los ojos de Sakura para ver si sus pupilas se dilataban, también revisaba su pulso observando un reloj para comprobar que el ritmo fuera el correcto.

"¡Sakura, reacciona!" Dijo Tsunade mientras apretaba su mano en busca de alguna reacción.

"¡¿Kaa-san?!" Sukai por su parte sacudía lo más fuerte que podía la otra mano.

"¿Sukai, que pasó?" Naruto preguntó a Sukai mientras observaba impotente la situación.

"N-no sé...yo...estaba con ella...y me preguntó por mi ropa..y le dije sobre mi otousan y...y... después dejó de hablarme...¡n-no sé que hice! ¡¿Hice algo malo Naruto nii-san?!"

El niño no paraba de llorar asustado y alarmado ante la situación que se presentaba. Ver al niño perturbado y a Sakura sin reaccionar incomodaba a Sasuke por alguna extraña razón y frunciendo levemente el ceño le contestó.

"No, no tienes la culpa"

De pronto, como si un hechizo se hubiera roto, Sakura reaccionó ante la voz que reconocía muy bien. Lentamente giró su cabeza en dirección de la voz y un par de ojos negros atraparon sus ojos esmeraldas en una mirada que parecía eterna.

* * *

**Continuará.**

Notas: Espero les haya gustado el quinto capítulo de _**Frozen**_. Agradecería reviews, para saber sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc etc.

¡NO SE PIERDAN EL CAPÍTULO 6! xD jajajajajaja Alguien recibirá una buena patada. Más dósis de drama y más suspenso cortesía mía xD jajajajaja -música malvada de fondo-

Bueno, gracias por la respuesta a la encuesta anterior, consideraré todas las opciones . Ahora haré otra (A lo mejor les aburra tanta encuesta xD pero esta es necesaria para el capítulo 7)

_**1.- ¿Quieres que haya Lemon?**_

Es sólo una pregunta, a partir de sus respuestas contabilizaré. En caso de haber una gran demanda, el capítulo 7 tendrá dos versiones, la normal y la lemon xD

Si quieren expresen las razones de porqué les gustaría o porqué no les gustaría. Lamento tener que hacer que repitan sus respuestas de review anteriores, pero es que a partir de los review a este capítulo es que contabilizaré bien.

¡Todo está en sus manos! Elijan. Gracias de antemano xD

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears._

_**Memories – Within Temptation**_


End file.
